


Prince of Lies

by Morwen



Series: Here We Are Now [6]
Category: Journey into Mystery, Marvel (Comics), The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Angst, Continuity What Continuity, Crack, Deutsch | German, Drama, F/M, Humor, Iron Man 3 Spoilers, Kid Loki, Loki you little shit what are you plotting this time, M/M, hurt with some comfort, probably, this will be a funny story but not a happy one and I fully intend to BREAK YOUR HEART
Language: Deutsch
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-06-21
Updated: 2014-04-24
Packaged: 2017-12-15 17:02:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 15,351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/851893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Morwen/pseuds/Morwen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nachdem Loki auf Asgard im Kampf gefallen ist, landet seine Seele nicht bei Hela, sondern auf der Erde. Gefangen im Körper eines Kindes, verbannt aus der Welt der Götter und ohne Erinnerungen an sein altes Leben ist er auf sich allein gestellt – bis Thor ihn schließlich wiederfindet und ihn für eine Weile in die Obhut der Avengers gibt. Doch ob Kind oder nicht, können sie dem wiedergeborenen Gott trauen? Oder wird Loki bald wieder seine eigenen Pläne schmieden...? – Und als wäre das noch nicht genug, werden die Avengers zudem bald mit einer Reihe von internen und externen Problemen konfrontiert, die drohen, das Team auseinanderzureißen... (Kid Loki vs. The Avengers)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Boy

**Author's Note:**

> Okay. :)  
> Da dies mein aktuelles Projekt ist, wird es wahrscheinlich immer ein, zwei Wochen bis zum nächsten Update dauern, weil ich leider nicht besonders schnell schreibe und nur eine vage Vorstellung vom Plot habe und den Großteil beim Schreiben improvisiere. Mal sehen, wie weit ich mit der Methode komme. *hust*
> 
> Loki mag in dieser Geschichte in einem Kinderkörper stecken, aber er spricht und denkt wie ein Erwachsener. Ich sage das nur, falls euch manche Sachen, die ihm passieren werden, etwas zu hart vorkommen. Denkt von ihm darum besser nicht als Kind im konventionellen Sinne... ;)

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

_„ **Du**.“_

_Eine tiefe Stimme reißt ihn aus dem Schlaf._

_„Endlich habe ich dich gefunden.“_

_Der Junge öffnet die Augen und blinzelt._

_Die Sonne blendet ihn._

_„Wer bist du?“, fragt er._

_Er hebt die Hand, um seine Augen gegen das helle Licht abzuschirmen._

_Vor ihm ragt eine hünenhafte Gestalt auf._

_„Familie“, sagt der Fremde und lächelt._

_Der Junge hat ihn noch nie zuvor gesehen, und doch ist ihm sein Lächeln schmerzlich vertraut._

_„Ich habe keine Familie“, erwidert er. „Ich habe noch nicht mal einen Namen.“_

_„Dein Name ist Loki“, entgegnet der Fremde._

_Er streckt dem Jungen seine Hand hin._

_„Und du hast **mich**.“_

  
 

 

 

~*~

  
 

„Was starrst du so?“, fragte Clint finster.

Der Junge sah ihn einen Moment lang aus großen Augen an und hob dann abwehrend die Hände.

„Hey, irgendwo _muss_ ich ja hingucken.“

„Dann guck woanders hin, aber nicht in meine Richtung.“

Er wusste, dass es unfair von ihm war, den Jungen so zu behandeln, aber es war ihm egal. Dieses Mal war Loki machtlos, dieses Mal saß Clint am längeren Hebel, und er gedachte, diese Tatsache auch auszunutzen.

Sie saßen in einem kleinen, schmucklosen Raum, zwischen ihnen lediglich ein leerer Tisch. Die Wände waren kahl, abgesehen von einem Fenster, hinter dem sich ein weiterer Raum befand, in den sie jedoch nicht hineinsehen konnten, weil die Scheibe auf ihrer Seite ein Spiegel war.

Die Avengers nutzten das Verhörzimmer nur sehr selten, aber da niemand wusste, wo sie den Jungen sonst unterbringen sollten, hatten sie ihn vorerst in diesen Raum gesteckt – zusammen mit Clint, der aufpassen sollte, dass der Bengel keine Dummheiten anstellte, während die anderen sich berieten, wie sie weiter mit ihm verfahren sollten.

„Du magst mich nicht besonders, oder?“, fragte der Junge nach einer Weile.

„Ich frage mich, wie du nur auf _den_ Gedanken gekommen bist“, entgegnete Clint trocken und verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust.

Der Junge stützte das Kinn in die Hand und starrte auf die Tischplatte, bevor er weitersprach.

„Ich bin nicht er, weißt du. Der, vor dem du Angst hast.“

„Ich habe keine Angst vor dir“, stellte der andere klar.

„Warum hasst du mich dann?“, fragt der Junge und hob trotzig seinen Blick, um ihn anzusehen.

Es war eine berechtige Frage.

Abgesehen von seinen altklugen Sprüchen hatte der Junge fast nichts mit der Gottheit gemeinsam, deren Namen er trug.

Er mochte vielleicht zehn oder zwölf Jahre alt sein, so genau konnte Clint das bei Kindern nie sagen. Unter einem Schopf rabenschwarzer Haare musterten ihn ungewöhnlich klare, grüne Augen.

Seine Sachen waren abgetragen: seine schwarze Hose hatte mehrere Löcher und sein dunkelgrüner Kapuzenpullover starrte vor Schmutz. Tony hatte nicht gelogen, als er gesagt hatte, dass er selten ein so verwahrlostes Kind gesehen hatte, wie den Jungen, den Thor in den Straßen von Paris entdeckt hatte.

„An was kannst du dich noch erinnern?“, fragte Clint, die Frage des Jungen nicht weiter beachtend.

Loki zuckte mit den Schultern. „An ein Leben auf der Straße. Wie lange ich dort gelebt habe... keine Ahnung. Vielleicht Wochen, vielleicht Monate – vielleicht auch nur wenige Tage. Es ist alles ein bisschen... _verschwommen_. Als hätte ich von einem Tag auf den anderen plötzlich angefangen zu existieren.“

Er rieb sich die Schläfe, als würde sein Kopf allein bei dem Versuch, die Erinnerungen zurückzuholen, schmerzen. Wie auch immer es ihm gelungen war, dem Reich des Todes zu entkommen, die Nachwirkungen machten ihm offenbar noch immer schwer zu schaffen.

„Das erste, woran ich mich _bewusst_ erinnern kann, ist der Moment, in dem Thor mich fand“, fuhr der Junge stockend fort. „Er nahm meine Hand und plötzlich war alles wieder da. Nicht die Erinnerungen an mein altes Selbst – an das Monster, das ich einst war – aber die Erinnerungen an Asgard. Daran, dass ich eine nordische Gottheit bin und einen Bruder habe... dass ich nicht allein auf dieser verdammten Welt bin, wie ich in den letzten Wochen immer geglaubt habe.“

Der Junge lächelte gedankenverloren und _verdammt_ , Clint ertappte sich dabei, wie er langsam Mitleid mit ihm bekam. Das konnte er nicht zulassen. Er knallte seine Handfläche auf den Tisch und Loki zuckte erschrocken zusammen.

„Das ist alles sehr rührend“, sagte Clint. „Aber dein Vorgänger war ein durchtriebener Mistkerl. Selbst wenn stimmt, was du sagst, heißt das noch längst nicht, dass du nicht genauso bist wie er – oder es zumindest eines Tages wirst.“

„Dann gebt mir eine Chance!“, erwiderte der Junge leidenschaftlich und ballte seine Hände zu Fäusten. „Gebt mir die Gelegenheit, euch zu zeigen, dass ich nicht wie _er_ bin, und dass ich meine eigenen Entscheidungen treffe!“

„Dein Bruder hat dir in deinem letzten Leben mehr als genug zweite Chancen gegeben“, entgegnete Clint ruhig. „Und du hast sie alle verhauen. Wer garantiert uns, dass du es dieses Mal besser machen wirst...?“  
 

 

~*~

 

„Ich weiß nicht, Thor“, sagte Tony, der in dem Raum auf der anderen Seite der Scheibe stand und Hawkeye und den Jungen beobachtete. „Ich meine, er sieht harmlos aus und alles, aber er ist immer noch _Loki_. Es ist nur eine Frage der Zeit, bis er sich zu einem Sicherheitsrisiko für uns entwickelt und erneut versucht, die Welt zu erobern.“

„Er ist nur ein Knabe“, erwiderte Thor, dessen Blick nicht von seinem jüngeren Bruder wich. „Ein unschuldiges Kind. Und er ist gewillt, sein Bestes zu geben, um es zu beweisen.“

„Ich habe zwar nie Bekanntschaft mit seinem Vorgänger machen dürfen“, meinte Carol, „aber wenn ihr mich fragt, sieht der Junge harmlos aus.“

„Wenn er tatsächlich harmlos wäre, dann wäre er längst wieder in Asgard“, sagte Bruce. Er warf Thor einen Blick zu. „Wieso wollen ihn die Götter nicht zurückhaben?“

Der andere Mann senkte betrübt den Kopf.

„Sie halten ihm noch immer die Verbrechen vor, die er in seinem alten Leben begangen hat“, entgegnete er. „Sie wollen nicht einsehen, dass er durch seinen Tod und seine Wiedergeburt geläutert wurde, sondern halten dies nur für einen Schachzug meines Bruders, um ihr Mitleid zu erregen.“

„Nun, das ist ihm auf jeden Fall gelungen“, stellte Carol fest. „Ich meine, seht euch diese dürren Arme an! Er hat bestimmt seit _Wochen_ nichts vernünftiges mehr gegessen.“

„Ja.“ Tony gab ein Schnauben von sich. „Entweder das, oder er will, dass wir genau _das_ denken.“

„Steve?“, fragte Natasha. „Was meinst du?“

Alle Augen im Raum richteten sich auf ihren Anführer, der bisher schweigend der Diskussion gelauscht hatte.

„Der Junge wirkt aufrichtig“, sagte er ruhig. „Ich denke, es ist ihm ernst.“

Er blickte zu Thor hinüber. „Du hast gesagt, dass sich seine Zauberkräfte in diesem Stadium noch nicht voll entfaltet haben und er alles, was er zuvor wusste und konnte, erst wieder neu erlernen muss.“

Der Donnergott nickte.

„Das bedeutet, dass er für uns auf absehbare Zeit erst mal kein Sicherheitsrisiko darstellen wird“, fuhr Steve fort und Tony stöhnte leise auf. Er hatte geahnt, dass der andere sich so entscheiden würde.

„So mancher von uns hat eine zweite Chance erhalten, die er eigentlich nicht verdient hätte. Der Junge macht da keine Ausnahme. Außerdem kann er nirgendwo sonst hin.“ Steve sah in die Runde. „Loki wird bei uns bleiben, bis sich die Lage in Asgard wieder beruhigt hat und Thor ihn dorthin zurückbringen kann. Bis dahin werden wir auf ihn achtgeben und ihn mit Anstand und Respekt behandeln, so wie jedes andere Mitglied in diesem Team auch.“

Er sah Tony an. „Irgendwelche Einwände?“

Der andere zuckte nur mit den Schultern. „Die hebe ich mir für den Moment auf, in dem der Bengel sich gegen uns wendet. Dann kann ich immer noch rufen: ‚Ich hab’s dir ja gesagt!‘“

Carol grinste bei diesen Worten, während Thor Steve mit leuchtenden Augen ansah.

„Ich danke dir, Captain“, sagte er. „Ich werde Sorge dafür tragen, dass mein Bruder nicht erneut Unheil anrichten wird.“

Steve nickte ihm zu. „Ich zähle auf dich.“

Er sah sie nacheinander an. „Ich zähle auf euch _alle_.“

Und damit war die Entscheidung getroffen.  
 

 

~*~

 

„Das hat ja nicht sehr lange gedauert“, meinte die Elster, die auf Lokis Schulter saß.

Thor war wenige Minuten zuvor in den Raum geplatzt und hatte ihnen freudestrahlend verkündet, dass der Junge vorerst bei ihnen bleiben würde. Clint hatte vehement widersprochen, aber offenbar war die Entscheidung längst gefallen, und nun führte Captain America den Jungen durch die Flure zu dem Zimmer, in dem er von nun an wohnen würde.

„Was für Narren“, fuhr der Vogel fort. Seine schwarzen Augen funkelten bösartig. „Einem ihrer ärgsten Feinde so bereitwillig Vertrauen zu schenken. Ich verspreche dir – in nur wenigen Wochen werden wir auch die intimsten ihrer Geheimnisse kennen.“

Er flatterte aufgeregt mit den Flügeln und seine kleinen, spitzen Krallen bohrten sich schmerzhaft in die Schulter des Jungen.

Doch Loki verzog keine Miene und schwieg.


	2. Rules of the Game

 

 

_ Regel #1: _

_Traue niemals Loki._

_ Regel #2: _

_Im Ernst! Traue ihm bloß nicht!_

_ Regel #3: _

_Ich hatte wirklich gehofft, ich müsste nicht derjenige sein, der dir sagt „Ich hab’s dir ja gesagt!“, aber... ich hab’s dir ja gesagt._

_Was auch immer nun passiert, es ist ganz allein **deine** Schuld...  
_

~*~

 

„Okay“, sagte Tony. „Drei Grundregeln.“

Der Junge hatte sich mittlerweile geduscht und saß nun mit nassen Haaren und einem viel zu großen Pyjama, den er von Carol bekommen hatte, weil sie auf die Schnelle keine passenden Sachen für ihn hatten auftreiben können, auf dem Bett und sah Tony an.

„Erstens“, begann Tony. „Du verlässt den Tower nur in Begleitung eines Avengers. Genau genommen nur der von Steve, Natasha, Carol oder Thor. Oder mir natürlich.“

Der Junge nickte stumm.

„Zweitens“, fuhr Tony fort. „Du wirst jeden Abend spätestens um zehn Uhr in deinem Zimmer sein. Die Tür wird automatisch verriegelt und erst am Morgen um sieben Uhr wieder geöffnet. Wir wollen nicht, dass du dich nachts im Tower herumtreibst, darum wäre es nett von dir, wenn du dich an die Zeiten halten würdest. Carol und ich werden morgen mit dir einkaufen gehen, damit du etwas Vernünftiges zum Anziehen hast. Bei der Gelegenheit werden wir dir auch gleich eine Uhr besorgen, damit du in Zukunft immer weißt, wann es Zeit ist, zurückzukehren.“

Tony zögerte einen Moment. „Je nachdem, wie du dich benimmst, werden wir diese Vorschrift nach einer Weile vielleicht auch etwas lockern. Aber bis dahin musst du uns erst mal beweisen, dass du vertrauenswürdig bist. Hast du das verstanden?“

Wieder nickte Loki.

„Gut. Dann kommen wir zu Punkt drei...“

Tony öffnete eine kleine Tasche, die er an seiner Hüfte trug, und holte ein Gerät hervor, das Ähnlichkeiten mit einer Pistole hatte.

Er trat ans Bett heran und griff nach dem Arm des Jungen.

„Was...“, begann Loki verwirrt, als Tony den Lauf der „Waffe“ gegen die Innenseite seines Arms drückte. Dann explodierte auf einmal ein stechender Schmerz in seinem Unterarm und er zuckte mit einem Aufschrei zusammen.

„Und drittens wäre da noch der Peilsender“, meinte Tony ungerührt und trat wieder zurück, während der Junge mit Tränen in den Augen über die winzige Wunde an seinem Arm rieb, aus der einige Blutstropfen austraten.

„Du wirst von nun an einen Sender im Arm tragen, durch den wir jederzeit mitverfolgen können, wo du dich gerade aufhältst“, erklärte Tony. „Du wirst diesen Sender nicht entfernen oder versuchen ihn zu zerstören, denn glaub mir, das wird dir nur Ärger einbringen.“

Er verstaute das Gerät wieder in seiner Tasche und sah den Jungen dann ruhig an.

„Soweit die Regeln. Hast du sonst noch Fragen?“

„Ja“, sagte Loki und blinzelte trotzig die Tränen weg. „Was soll ich jeden Abend tun, sobald ich erst mal hier drin eingesperrt bin?“

Tony zuckte mit den Schultern. „Du hast Kabelfernsehen. Tu einfach das, was achtzig Prozent der amerikanischen Bevölkerung immer um diese Uhrzeit tut – guck fern. Vielleicht lernst du auf die Weise sogar noch was über unsere Welt.“

Er sah auf seine Uhr und wandte sich dann ab.

„Okay, es ist schon spät“, meinte er. „Wenn du sonst noch was brauchst, ruf nach JARVIS.“

„Wer ist JARVIS?“, wollte der Junge wissen, doch Tony lächelte nur.

„Gute Nacht, Kleiner“, sagte er und verließ das Zimmer.

Die Tür fiel hinter ihm mit einem Klicken ins Schloss, und mit einem weiteren Klicken wurde sie anschließend verriegelt.

Loki starrte sie noch einen Moment lang an, dann ließ er sich nach hinten auf das Bett sinken.

„Na großartig“, murmelte er.

Die Elster hatte es sich derweil auf seinem Kopfkissen gemütlich gemacht.

„Jammer nicht so rum“, sagte sie. „Du hast schon Schlimmeres überstanden. Du wirst auch diese penetranten, kleinen Sterblichen überleben!“

Der Junge presste sich die Hände an die Ohren.

„Geh weg“, flüsterte er. „Lass mich in Ruhe!“

„Ich kann nicht“, entgegnete die Elster. „Ich bin ein Teil von dir.“

Sie erhob sich und hüpfte dann über die Decke zu dem Jungen hinüber und kletterte auf seine Brust.

„Außerdem brauchst du mich“, sagte der Vogel und starrte den Jungen aus kalten, schwarzen Augen an. „Nur ich kann dir wieder beibringen, was du einst wusstest. Nur _ich_ kann dir helfen, wieder deine alte Macht zurückzuerlangen.“

„Und wenn ich das überhaupt nicht will?“, erwiderte Loki und funkelte die Elster wütend an.

„Du willst für immer schwach und machtlos bleiben? Das glaubst du doch selbst nicht.“

Der Junge drehte den Kopf zur Seite. Er hätte es nie offen zugegeben, aber der verdammte Vogel hatte Recht. Er mochte nicht die Ambitionen und den Machthunger seines Vorgängers besitzen, aber er hasste es dennoch, hilflos zu sein. Er war eine Gottheit, verdammt noch mal! Er war zu Größerem bestimmt!

„In Ordnung“, sagte er. „Dann lehre mich dein Wissen! Ab morgen wirst du mich unterrichten, sobald es Nacht wird und ich in diesem Raum festsitze. – Aber nur zu _meinen_ Bedingungen und auch nur dann, wenn ich es wünsche. Ist das klar?“

Die Elster gab ein Geräusch von sich, das einem verächtlichen Schnauben nicht unähnlich war.

„Glasklar“, entgegnete sie und hüpfte wieder von dem Jungen hinunter, bevor sie zu ihrem Platz auf dem Kopfkissen zurückkehrte.

„Die Jugend von heute!“, schimpfte sie dabei leise vor sich hin. „Kein bisschen Ehrgeiz...!“

Loki streckte ihr nur die Zunge raus.

Dann beschloss er, für den Rest des Abends Tonys Ratschlag zu befolgen, und stemmte sich wieder hoch, um sich nach der Fernbedienung umzusehen. Er wusste nicht, _woher_ er wusste, dass er sie brauchte, um den Fernseher zu bedienen, aber er _wusste_ es. Das Wissen, das er seit seiner Wiedergeburt besaß, mochte eigenartig und lückenhaft sein, aber wenigstens war es nicht _völlig_ von gestern.

Nach einer halben Minute gelangweilten Zappens durch die Kanäle entdeckte er schließlich eine Dokumentation über das Leben in New York nach dem Auftauchen der ersten Superhelden.

Der Junge lächelte und ließ die Fernbedienung sinken.

„Bingo“, flüsterte er.  
 

 

~*~

 

„Er führt Gespräche mit sich selbst“, meinte JARVIS. „Denken Sie nicht, es wäre vielleicht angebracht, die Hilfe eines Psychologen in Anspruch zu nehmen?“

Tony, der mit baumelnden Beinen auf einem der Tische in seiner Werkstatt saß und Loki schon seit einer halben Stunde über den Holo-Bildschirm beobachtete, runzelte die Stirn.

„Ich rede auch ständig mit mir selbst“, merkte er an. „Würdest du mich deshalb gleich zum Arzt schicken?“

„Das ist etwas anderes. Mit Ihren... _Eigenheiten_ bin ich mittlerweile vertraut, Sir“, entgegnete der Computer diplomatisch. „Aber die Art und Weise, wie dieser Junge mit sich redet, ist ungewöhnlich. Als würden wir nur die Hälfte einer Unterhaltung hören.“

Tony kratzte sich am Kinn. Er musste zugeben, dass JARVIS Recht hatte. Loki benahm sich eigenartig und Tony wollte wissen, wieso.

Erst hatte er vermutet, dass sein Gesprächspartner unsichtbar war, und sicherheitshalber einen Thermo-Scan von Lokis Zimmer gemacht. Doch der Scan hatte gezeigt, dass sich außer dem Jungen keine weitere Person – sichtbar oder unsichtbar – in dem Zimmer aufhielt. Mit wem sprach er also dann?

„Eine pubertäre Gottheit mit Hang zur Schizophrenie“, murmelte er. „Na super. Das hat uns gerade noch so gefehlt...“

„Sir?“

Tony winkte nur ab. „Vergiss es.“

Er dachte kurz nach. „Beobachte ihn noch für ein paar Tage. Vielleicht ist der Junge auch einfach noch völlig verwirrt von seiner Wiedererweckung und der anschließenden Wiederherstellung seiner Erinnerungen durch Thor. Wenn die Selbstgespräche in einer Woche nicht aufgehört haben, sag Bescheid, dann können wir immer noch versuchen, eine Lösung für dieses Problem zu finden.“

„Wie Sie meinen, Sir.“

Tony machte eine beiläufige Handbewegung und das Bild auf dem Holo-Display wechselte von Lokis Zimmer zu einem komplizierten Geflecht von Computercodes.

„Hast du mittlerweile herausgefunden, wer sich letztens in unsere Software gehackt hat und für die Sicherheitslücke verantwortlich war?“

„Bedauerlicherweise nicht, Sir“, erwiderte JARVIS. „Ich habe das Signal mehrmals um den Globus zurückverfolgt, da der Angreifer Dutzende von Proxy-Servern benutzt hat, doch ich habe seine Spur in Idaho verloren.“

„ _Idaho_ “, sagte Tony und blinzelte überrascht. Wo hatte er den Namen bloß schon mal...? – Ach ja.

Er rieb sich erschöpft das Gesicht. Er war müde, so müde, er konnte kaum noch klar denken. Er sollte dringend ins Bett; Steve fragte sich sicher schon, wo er so lange blieb.

„Leben da überhaupt Menschen?“

„So erzählt man sich, Sir“, meinte der Computer trocken.

„Kein Sarkasmus bitte, JARVIS“, entgegnete Tony. „Nicht um diese Uhrzeit.“

Er rutschte vom Tisch und trat näher an den Holo-Bildschirm heran, während seine Augen die Codes überflogen.

Die Quelle für den Angriff auf das Sicherheitssystem des Avengers Towers befand sich also in einem fast leeren Bundesstaat mitten im Nirgendwo. Zwar hatte JARVIS den genauen Ort nicht herausfinden können, doch wenigstens kannten sie nun schon mal die ungefähre Region.

„Idaho“, murmelte Tony. „Warum nur gerade _Idaho_...?“  
 

 

~*~

 

„Sieh mal, Wanda! Wir haben Besuch.“

Loki ignorierte die Bemerkung des silberhaarigen Jungen, als er am nächsten Morgen barfuß in die Küche schlüpfte, um Frühstück zu essen. Er hatte die Beine seines Pyjamas bis über seine Knie hochgekrempelt, um nicht ständig über den langen Stoff zu stolpern.

„Wie aufregend“, sagte die Schwester des Jungen, die neben ihm am Küchentisch saß. Mit einem Lächeln sah sie zu Loki hinüber. „Ist das nicht der Kleine, vor dem sie uns gewarnt haben? Er sieht so harmlos aus...“

Loki biss die Zähne zusammen und würdigte die beiden keines Blickes. Er hasste es, wenn man in seiner Anwesenheit über ihn sprach, als würde er gar nicht existieren.

Er ging zum Kühlschrank und öffnete die Tür. Sein Blick wanderte nach oben und er seufzte leise. _Natürlich_ befanden sich sämtliche Lebensmittel, die ihn interessierten, in den oberen Regalen.

Gott, er _hasste_ es, klein zu sein.

Die Zwillinge weiterhin ignorierend ging er zum Tisch, um sich einen Stuhl zu holen, und schob ihn vor den Kühlschrank. Als er gerade hinaufgeklettert war und die Hand ausstreckte, um nach der Flasche mit Milch zu greifen, verschwand diese plötzlich vor seinen Augen.

Vor Überraschung wäre er fast vornüber und vom Stuhl gekippt, doch er konnte sich noch rechtzeitig an der Kühlschranktür festhalten.

Die Geschwister hinter ihm lachten jedoch nur und wütend drehte der Junge sich um.

Wanda hielt die Flasche Milch in der Hand.

„Hex, hex“, sagte sie und lächelte. „Wieso hast du nichts gesagt? Wir hätten dir geholfen, weißt du.“

„Ich will eure Hilfe nicht!“, entgegnete Loki und sprang vom Stuhl. „Ich kriege das auch allein hin.“

Pietro hob eine Augenbraue. „Meine Güte, sei nicht so empfindlich... wir haben doch nur Spaß gemacht.“

„Pietro!“, ertönte eine scharfe Stimme. „Wanda! – Hört auf, Loki zu ärgern!“

Steve Rogers betrat das Zimmer, gefolgt von einer brünetten, jungen Frau.

Beim Anblick ihres Anführers hob Pietro sofort abwehrend die Hände.

„Tut uns leid“, sagte er. „Wir haben es nicht so gemeint.“

Er wechselte einen Blick mit seiner Schwester, dann standen die Zwillinge auf und verließen den Raum.

Steve blieb vor Loki stehen, der die Flasche mit Milch beschützend an sich drückte.

„Was brauchst du?“, fragte er knapp.

„Ich...“ Der Junge schluckte kurz, doch dann schob er trotzig sein Kinn vor. „Ich kann mich auch allein-!“

„Ja, das habe ich gesehen“, unterbrach ihn Steve und schüttelte den Kopf. „Hör mal, ich weiß, dass deine Größe ein Problem für dich darstellt, aber das sollte kein Grund für dich sein, keine Hilfe anzunehmen, wenn du sie benötigst. Also, was brauchst du?“

Loki starrte zu Boden.

„Die Cornflakes“, murmelte er.

Steve nickte und öffnete dann einen der Schränke über der Küchenzeile und holte eine Packung aus einem Regal, das ebenfalls weit außerhalb von Lokis Reichweite gewesen wäre.

„Da“, sagte Steve und drückte dem Jungen die Packung in die Hand. „Stell sie nach dem Essen am besten irgendwo hin, wo du sie in Zukunft leicht erreichen kannst. Okay?“

Er lächelte und Loki nickte artig.

„Gut.“ Steve warf der Frau, die ihn begleitet hatte, einen Blick zu. „Ich muss los – Termin im Pentagon. Bis später!“

Und dann ging er wieder.

Die Frau setzte sich mit einem Glas Saft an den Tisch, während Loki sich eine Schüssel mit Cornflakes füllte und Milch drübergoss. Dann setzte auch er sich an den Tisch, wenngleich ans äußerste Ende und so weit wie möglich von der fremden Frau entfernt, und begann zu essen.

Sie seufzte leise und stand dann auf, um sich zu ihm zu setzen, respektierte dabei jedoch sein Bedürfnis nach Abstand und ließ einen Sitz zwischen ihnen frei, um ihn nicht zu bedrängen.

„Hey“, sagte sie. „Erinnerst du dich noch an mich?“

Er hob den Blick und sah sie an. Er hatte sie am Abend zuvor schon kurz gesehen, kannte ihren Namen jedoch nicht. Etwas an ihrem Gesicht zerrte an seinen Erinnerungen, aber er konnte nicht sagen, was es war. Er schüttelte den Kopf.

„Nein“, entgegnete er. „Ich glaube nicht.“

Sie grinste. „Ist vielleicht auch besser so. – Ich bin Jane.“

„Loki“, erwiderte er automatisch. Dann fiel ihm etwas ein. „Mein Bruder hat dich gestern erwähnt.“

„Hat er das.“ Sie lächelte schief und nahm einen Schluck von ihrem Saft. „Nun ja... du musst wissen, Thor und ich sind-“

„Ihr habt Sex“, sagte Loki und Jane spuckte den Saft beinahe über den halben Tisch. Der Junge lächelte still, während sie eilig aufstand, um mit einem Küchentuch die Sauerei wieder wegzuwischen.

„Ja“, meinte sie dann, nachdem sie sich wieder hingesetzt hatte. Ihre Wangen waren vor Verlegenheit rot angelaufen. „Wie hast du das-?“

„Mein Bruder hat gesagt, er mag dich“, unterbrach Loki sie. „Und dann seid ihr gestern Abend im gleichen Zimmer verschwunden. Ich bin nicht dumm, ich kann eins und eins zusammenzählen.“

„Ich verstehe.“ Sie strich sich eine Strähne hinters Ohr. „Jedenfalls... die Sache mit mir und deinem Bruder... ich hoffe, dass das kein Problem für dich darstellt.“

Loki zuckte mit den Schultern und schob sich einen Löffel mit Cornflakes in den Mund.

„Solange _ich_ nicht mit dir schlafen muss“, meinte er kauend. „Thor hat dir bestimmt schon von einigen unserer Traditionen erzählt...“

Jane starrte ihn an. Dann lachte sie.

„Jetzt verarscht du mich doch nur.“

Der Junge grinste. „Vielleicht...?“

„Oh, hey! Morgen, Jane!“, ertönte eine Stimme von der Tür her. „Dein Anblick macht jeden Sonnenaufgang gleich ein wenig heller.“

Tony Stark betrat den Raum. Er trug eine abgetragene Jeans und ein T-Shirt von Mötley Crüe (Loki fragte sich, was für eine Art von Gottheit das war – und es _musste_ eine sein, denn die vier Männer auf dem T-Shirt sahen aus wie Teufelsanbeter). Ansonsten war er barfuß – was für ihn jedoch völlig normal war, wie der Junge mit der Zeit merken würde.

„Tony, du alter Charmeur“, sagte Jane. „Lass das bloß nicht Steve hören!“

„Ach, der.“ Tony winkte ab und grinste. „Der ist gerade nicht da.“

Jane schüttelte lachend den Kopf. „Führe mich nicht in Versuchung...“

„Ah, immer diese Loyalen“, meinte Tony. „Furchtbar, das.“

Er wuschelte Loki einmal kurz durch die Haare, während er an ihm vorbeiging.

„Morgen, Kleiner.“

Der Junge warf ihm einen giftigen Blick zu, den Tony geflissentlich ignorierte, und strich dann seine Haare wieder glatt. Der andere hatte sich derweil eine Tasse genommen und stellte sie vor die Kaffeemaschine.

„JARVIS“, sagte er. „Espresso, bitte.“

Er überlegte kurz. „Am besten einen doppelten. Der Tag wird lang.“

„Kommt sofort, Sir“, erwiderte eine Stimme aus der Decke und der Junge zuckte überrascht zusammen.

Tony, dem seine Reaktion nicht entging, lachte nur.

„Oh, keine Sorge, er tut dir nichts“, meinte er. „Loki, das ist JARVIS, die künstliche Intelligenz, die hier im Tower den Laden schmeißt. – JARVIS, das ist... na ja, du erinnerst dich ja sicherlich noch.“

„ _Lebhaft_ , Sir“, entgegnete die fremde Stimme, die von überall her gleichzeitig zu kommen schien.

Der Junge konnte nur mit Mühe den Drang unterdrücken, sich unter dem Tisch zu verstecken, und Jane, die seine Unsicherheit bemerkte, schenkte ihm ein beruhigendes Lächeln.

„Du brauchst keine Angst zu haben“, sagte sie. „JARVIS passt auf, dass uns allen nichts passiert.“

„Ist er _überall?_ “, wisperte der Junge und sah sich unsicher um.

„In jedem Zimmer, ja“, beantwortete Tony seine Frage. „JARVIS hört und sieht alles, was im Tower vor sich geht. Also überleg dir genau, was du tust.“

Sein Tonfall war unbeschwert, aber Loki entging die unmissverständliche Warnung in seiner Stimme nicht.

Eine künstliche Intelligenz, die das ganze Gebäude überwachte. Das würde die Dinge natürlich etwas verkomplizieren.

„Hey, Jane“, sagte Tony, die Kaffeetasse in der Hand. „Hast du Carol heute schon gesehen?“

Sie schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein, warum?“

„Sie wollte mitkommen, Klamotten für den Zwerg zu kaufen.“

Tony nickte zu Loki hinüber, der die Bemerkung mit einem finsteren Blick quittierte.

„Ich verstehe...“ Jane machte eine nachdenkliche Miene.

Dann lächelte sie plötzlich. „Hey, _ich_ könnte mitkommen. Wäre das okay?“

Loki zuckte gleichgültig mit den Schultern, doch Tony erwiderte das Lächeln.

„Klar, warum nicht.“

Er sah den Jungen an. „Aber erst kriegst du von mir noch ein paar vernünftige Sachen, du kannst schließlich nicht im Pyjama vor die Tür gehen. Sonst jagen sie uns noch die Kinderschutzbehörde auf den Hals.“

Er strich sich nachdenklich über den Bart. Dann begannen seine Augen zu leuchten.

„Und ich hätte da schon das passende Kleidungsstück für dich...“  
 

 

~*~

 

„Was _ist_ das?“, fragte Loki, während er sich im Spiegel betrachtete. Er sah absolut lächerlich aus in diesem deckenartigen, viel zu großen Oberteil, das ihm bis zu den Knien reichte.

„Das ist ein Poncho“, erklärte Tony und stemmte die Hände in die Hüften. „Falls jemand fragen sollte – du bist Ausländer.“

Er grinste. „Was ja nicht mal gelogen wäre.“

Loki funkelte ihn wütend an.

„Hey, jetzt sieh mich nicht mit diesem Mörderblick an. Wir haben einfach nichts für jemanden in deiner Größe in diesem Haus, eine bessere Alternative bleibt dir also nicht.“

„Ich finde, es steht dir“, meinte Jane und strich fürsorglich den Stoff glatt. Sie schenkte dem Jungen im Spiegel ein Lächeln. „Komm. Lass uns gehen.“

Ergeben ließ Loki den Kopf sinken.

Er hasste es, aber er hatte keine andere Wahl; er brauchte dringend neue Sachen und er brauchte Tony, um sie ihm zu kaufen. Er hatte keine Macht in dieser Welt, weder durch körperliche Kraft, noch durch Magie, noch durch Einfluss oder Reichtum. Die Elster hatte Recht gehabt. Er musste dringend wieder ein paar grundlegende Zaubersprüche lernen, damit es wenigstens _etwas_ gab, was er tun konnte und allen anderen voraushatte.

Aus dem Augenwinkel schielte er zu dem Vogel hinüber, der auf seinem angestammten Platz auf der Schulter des Jungen saß. Seitdem er erfahren hatte, dass er auf Schritt und Tritt überwacht wurde, hatte die Elster kein Wort mehr zu dem Jungen gesagt. Auch ihr musste klar sein, wie seltsam es für JARVIS aussehen musste, wenn sie ihre Unterhaltungen führten. In Zukunft brauchten sie also eine andere Art der Kommunikation. Loki wusste nur noch nicht, welche... aber ihm würde schon etwas einfallen.

Ihm fiel immer etwas ein.  
 

 

~*~

 

Zusammen mit Tony und Jane fuhr er mit dem Fahrstuhl hinunter zum Parkhaus in den Keller, wo schon Tonys Fahrer auf sie wartete.

Die nächsten Stunden wurden zu einer Odyssee kreuz und quer durch New York, auf der Loki bald feststellte, dass er mit Tonys Geschmack für Kleidung überhaupt _gar_ nichts anfangen konnte, während Jane und er fast absolut immer einer Meinung waren.

„Du kannst doch nicht immer nur Schwarz und Grün tragen!“, rief Tony schließlich, als sie im mittlerweile vierten Kaufhaus waren. „Wird das nicht irgendwann, na ja, _langweilig?_ “

„Ich habe meine Standards“, entgegnete Loki stur. „Entweder das“, er deutete mit dem Finger auf einen Stapel von Sachen, die er sich ausgesucht hatte, „oder ich gehe nackt!“

Tony beugte sich zu dem Jungen hinunter, bis sich ihre Nasen fast berührten.

„Du bist ein Giftzwerg, weißt du das!“

„Und _du_ nimmst mich nicht ernst, weil ich noch ein Kind bin!“, entgegnete Loki nicht minder heftig.

„Herrgott noch mal, _Jungs!_ “ Jane schob die beiden Streithähne auseinander. „Jetzt beruhigt euch doch mal wieder!“

Sie wandte sich an Tony. „Der Junge weiß genau, was er will, also lass ihn machen! Wenn er nur bestimmte Farben tragen will, dann soll er das tun. Er ist alt genug, das selbst zu entscheiden.“

Sie sah zu Loki hinüber und zwinkerte ihm zu. „Außerdem stehen sie ihm nun mal ziemlich gut.“

Der Junge warf Tony hinter ihrem Rücken einen selbstzufriedenen Blick zu.

„Danke, Jane“, sagte er.

Sie nickte nur. „Keine Ursache.“

Tony starrte sie beide einen Moment lang an, dann warf er ergeben die Hände in die Luft.

„Macht doch, was ihr wollt!“, meinte er. „Auf mich hört hier ja eh keiner!“

Loki und Jane grinsten sich an.

Und der Junge war froh, wenigstens schon mal _einen_ Freund gefunden zu haben.  
 

Nachdem sich Loki mit einem Satz neuer Sachen eingedeckt hatte, statteten sie auch der Elektronikabteilung einen Besuch ab.

Wie versprochen kaufte Tony dem Jungen eine Uhr, und Loki, der Armbanduhren als störend empfand, suchte sich eine Taschenuhr aus, die er unter seinem Shirt an einer Kette um den Hals tragen konnte.

Außerdem besorgte ihm Tony das neueste Modell des Stark Phones.

„Damit du jederzeit anrufen kannst“, sagte er nur als Erklärung, während der Junge verwundert auf das schmale, rechteckige Gerät herabstarrte. „Falls du uns doch mal verloren gehen solltest.“

Auf der Rückfahrt zum Tower zeigte Tony ihm die wichtigsten Grundfunktionen des Handys, und Loki erkannte schnell, dass er das Smartphone zu seinem Vorteil nutzen konnte. Er konnte im Tower vielleicht nicht mehr mit der Elster reden, aber er konnte Nachrichten an sie in sein Handy eintippen, die der Vogel wiederum lesen konnte, wenn er auf seiner Schulter saß. Auf diese Weise konnten sie sich weiter unterhalten, ohne dass ihn jemand aufgrund seiner scheinbaren Selbstgespräche für verrückt erklärte.  
 

 

~*~

 

Trotz ihrer Meinungsverschiedenheit beim Einkaufen war Tony nicht nachtragend, und als Loki am Nachmittag an die Glastür seiner Werkstatt klopfte, zögerte er nicht, den Jungen hereinzulassen.

„Obwohl ich nicht weiß, was genau du hier willst“, meinte er und kratzte sich am Hinterkopf. „Ich bin Ingenieur, ich baue Dinge. Und falls sie euch in Asgard nicht gerade Elektromechanik beigebracht haben, wirst du kein Wort von dem verstehen, was ich dir zu dem Thema sagen kann.“

Der Junge zuckte mit den Schultern. „Das ist okay. Ich sehe auch gerne nur zu. Ich will lernen.“

„Um später dann die Welt zu erobern?“, fragte Tony in scherzhaftem Tonfall, doch sie wussten beide, dass es kein Scherz war.

„Was soll ich mit der Welt?“, erwiderte Loki. „Das Schicksal hat mir eine zweite Chance gegeben. Ich darf noch einmal mein Leben führen. Und ich habe nicht vor, dieses Mal wieder den Hass der gesamten Erdbevölkerung auf mich zu ziehen.“

„Gute Antwort.“ Tony nickte.

Dann sah er sich einen Moment lang im Raum um.

„Na gut, du kannst bleiben“, meinte er schließlich und deutete auf die Couch in der Ecke. „Aber du wirst dich dort drüben hinsetzen und nichts anfassen, hast du verstanden?“

Lokis Augen leuchteten auf. „Danke!“

Er lief zum anderen Ende des Raumes und warf sich bäuchlings auf die Couch.

„Oh Mann“, murmelte Tony, während er zusah, wie Dummy den Jungen mit seinem Greifarm neugierig anstupste. Loki lachte auf und schob ihn weg.

„Worauf haben wir uns bloß eingelassen...“


	3. A Thing or Two About Magic

 

_ Bastelanleitung für eine Atombombe: _

_Besorgen Sie sich zunächst etwa 100 Pfund (50 Kilo) waffengeeignetes Plutonium von Ihrem örtlichen Lieferanten. Ein Atomkraftwerk oder eine Wiederaufbereitungsanlage empfiehlt sich hierfür nicht, da das Fehlen von größeren Mengen Plutonium die Ingenieure, die dort arbeiten, recht unglücklich machen kann. Wir schlagen Ihnen vor, sich mit der örtlichen Terroristenorganisation oder vielleicht mit den jungen Unternehmern in Ihrer Nachbarschaft in Verbindung zu setzen..._

 

~*~

  
 

Der Tag neigte sich dem Ende zu.

Sam Wilson drehte eine letzte Runde über der Stadt, bevor er den starken Aufwind in einer der Häuserschluchten nutzte, um sich eine gute halbe Meile über die Straßen von New York in die Lüfte hinaufzuschwingen und in einer weiten Kurve auf den Avengers Tower zuzufliegen, dessen Name in mannshohen Buchstaben den Abendhimmel von Midtown Manhattan dominierte.

Es war ein verhältnismäßig ruhiger Nachmittag gewesen, es hatte nur zwei, drei Prügeleien und einen Handtaschenraub gegeben – nichts Weltbewegendes also. Sam summte leise ein Lied vor sich hin, während er sich dem Tower näherte. Geschickt landete er nur wenig später auf der Kante des Daches und wartete einen Moment, bis sich sein Fluganzug auf seinem Rücken zusammengefaltet hatte. Es dauert länger, als sonst immer, irgendetwas schien mit der Mechanik nicht ganz in Ordnung zu sein. Er musste dringend Tony aufsuchen, er würde sicher eine Lösung für das Problem finden.

Während Sam seine Flugbrille auf die Stirn schob und sich über die Haare strich, bemerkte er am anderen Ende des Daches die Gestalt eines Kindes, das mit über dem Abgrund baumelnden Beinen auf der Dachkante saß.

„Hey!“, rief er. „Kleiner!“

Der Junge drehte sich um und sah ihn überrascht an. In einer Hand hielt er ein Sandwich und in der anderen einen Becher mit Cola.

„Du solltest nicht so dicht am Rand sitzen“, sagte Sam, während er auf ihn zuging. „Du könntest runterfallen!“

Der Junge stopfte sich den Rest von seinem Sandwich in den Mund und wischte seine Hand dann an seinem grünen Shirt ab.

„Wäre mal eine interessante Erfahrung“, entgegnete er nur, als würde es ihn überhaupt nicht kümmern, dass er jeden Moment mehr als zweihundert Meter in die Tiefe stürzen konnte.

Sam runzelte die Stirn. Was für ein seltsames Kind.

Überhaupt – was tat ein _Kind_ auf dem Dach vom Avengers Tower? Soweit Sam wusste, gab es unter seinen Teamkollegen keinen, der bereits eigene Kinder hatte, erst recht nicht welche in diesem Alter.

Dann erinnerte er sich jedoch plötzlich an etwas, was Luke ihm am Vormittag erzählt hatte, als sie sich kurz in der Stadt begegnet waren.

„Moment“, sagte er. „Du bist Loki, oder?“

Der Junge grinste.

„Eilt mein schlechter Ruf mir so schnell voraus?“

Gegen seinen Willen musste Sam ebenfalls grinsen. Der Bengel war definitiv nicht auf den Mund gefallen.

Er setzte sich neben ihn auf die Dachkante und für eine Weile sahen sie auf das abendliche New York hinunter.

„Du bist Falcon“, durchbrach die Stimme des Jungen schließlich die Stille.

Sam warf ihm einen kurzen Seitenblick zu. „Wie ich sehe, hast auch _du_ deine Hausaufgaben gemacht.“

Loki zuckte nur mit den Schultern. „Ich habe gestern Nacht eine Doku über Superhelden gesehen. Du warst auch dabei.“

„Tatsächlich?“, entgegnete Sam verwundert. Damit hatte er nicht gerechnet. So lange machte er den Job ja auch noch nicht.

„Was tust du hier oben?“, stellte er nach einer weiteren Minute des Schweigens schließlich die Frage, die ihm schon durch den Kopf ging, seitdem er den Jungen erblickt hatte.

„Nichts“, sagte Loki. „Ich bin nur hier, weil es der einzige Ort im ganzen Turm ist, an dem es keine Kameras gibt und wo ich meine Ruhe habe.“

„Hast du drinnen denn keine Ruhe?“, fragte Sam.

„Schon“, meinte der Junge und ließ den Blick in die Ferne schweifen. „Aber da werde ich nur die ganze Zeit angestarrt. Und den Tower verlassen darf ich auch nicht. Bleiben also nicht viele Möglichkeiten.“

Loki warf Sam ein schiefes Lächeln zu, das der andere erwiderte. Er spürte plötzlich eine tiefgehende Sympathie für den Jungen.

„Du fühlst dich eingesperrt“, sagte er dann.

„Ich _bin_ eingesperrt“, erwiderte Loki. „Und jede meiner Bewegungen wird genauestens überwacht.“

Er zeigte Sam die Innenseite seines Unterarms. „Da. Ich muss sogar einen Peilsender tragen.“

Sam stieß einen leisen Pfiff aus.

„Das ist heftig“, meinte er mitleidig. „Warum haben sie das getan?“

„Natasha hat gesagt, das letzte Mal, als ich hier war, habe ich Tony aus dem Fenster geworfen“, erzählte Loki beinahe gelangweilt und nuckelte am Strohhalm seiner Cola. „Ich selbst kann mich zwar nicht daran erinnern, aber ich glaube, Tony ist immer noch ein bisschen sauer deswegen.“

„Scheint so.“ Sam starrte den Jungen an.

Was auch immer Loki und die Avengers für eine gemeinsame Vergangenheit hatten, das war keine Art, ein Kind zu behandeln. Zumal dieser Junge ganz offensichtlich nicht dieselbe Person war, die damals versucht hatte, New York zu zerstören.

„Du hast’s gut“, meinte Loki dann mit einem Seitenblick auf Sams Fluganzug. „Du kannst fliegen.“

Sam hob verlegen die Schultern.

„Schön wär’s“, erwiderte er. „Wenn ich meinen Anzug nicht hätte, wäre ich auch nur ein ganz normaler Mensch.“

„Trotzdem“, beharrte der Junge. „Du bist wenigstens nicht an einen bestimmten Ort gebunden. Du kannst dich frei unter dem Himmel bewegen...“

Seine Stimme wurde leiser und schließlich verstummte er ganz.

Sam seufzte; er konnte die Traurigkeit des Jungen nicht länger mit ansehen. Er warf seine Zurückhaltung über Bord und legte ihm einen Arm um die Schulter.

„Hör mal“, sagte er. „Wenn du Lust hast, kann ich gerne eine Runde mit dir drehen. Weit werden wir zwar nicht fliegen können, aber vielleicht bringt dich das wenigstens für eine Weile auf anderen Gedanken. Was meinst du?“

Der Junge hob den Kopf und sah ihn aus leuchtenden Augen an.

„Das würdest du wirklich tun?“, fragte er und Sam nickte lächelnd. Die aufrichtige Dankbarkeit in den Augen des Kindes wärmte sein Herz.

Doch dann senkte Loki wieder den Blick.

„Das ist echt nett von dir, aber ich kann das Angebot leider nicht annehmen“, sagte er leise. „Ich würde nur Ärger mit den anderen bekommen – und du auch. Das kann ich nicht zulassen.“

Sam schüttelte jedoch nur den Kopf. „Mach dir darüber keine Gedanken. Sollen die anderen sich nur beschweren, das soll uns nicht aufhalten.“

Der Junge grinste schwach. „Du hast es nicht gerade mit Regeln, oder?“

Sam lachte auf. „Wer in diesem Team hat das schon?“

Jetzt musste auch der Junge lachen.

„Auch wieder wahr“, meinte er.

Sie machten an diesem Abend keinen Rundflug mehr, doch sie saßen noch für eine ganze Weile auf dem Dach zusammen und unterhielten sich leise, und Sam erkannte schnell, dass der Junge ungeachtet seines Alters ein intelligenter und humorvoller Gesprächspartner war. Die Zeit verging wie im Fluge, und als Sam schließlich einen Blick auf seine Uhr warf, stellte er überrascht fest, dass es bereits spät geworden war.

Er stand auf und sah den Jungen mit bedauernder Miene an.

„Tut mir leid, dass ich dich einfach hier sitzen lasse“, sagte er. „Aber ich muss noch mal dringend mit Tony reden.“

Er schenkte Loki ein Lächeln. „Hat mich jedenfalls sehr gefreut, dich kennenzulernen. Ich hoffe, wir sehen uns bald wieder.“

„Das hoffe ich ebenfalls“, erwiderte der Junge und winkte Sam zu, bis dieser im Turm verschwunden war.

Dann ließ er die Hand in seinen Schoß sinken.

„Was für ein Idiot“, kommentierte die Elster auf seiner Schulter.

„Er hat es nur gut gemeint“, sagte Loki mit leiser Stimme.

Er sah auf die Stadt hinab, die mittlerweile vom hellen Licht der Straßenlaternen und Reklametafeln erleuchtet war und wie ein funkelndes Juwel zu seinen Füßen lag. Ihm blieb vielleicht noch eine halbe Stunde, bis es Zeit wurde, zu seinem Zimmer zurückzukehren, und er wollte die kurze Zeit des Freiseins genießen.

„Er lässt sich zu leicht manipulieren“, fuhr die Elster fort, und der Junge wünschte sich nicht zum ersten Mal, der Vogel würde einfach verschwinden. „Ich meine, sieh nur, wie leicht du ihn um den Finger wickeln konntest. Und du hast es nicht mal ernsthaft _versucht_.“

„Ich will niemanden manipulieren“, wisperte der Junge. „Ich will nur nicht länger allein sein. Ich will Freunde haben, so wie andere Leute auch; ich halte diese Einsamkeit nicht länger aus.“

„Du bist Loki“, sagte der Vogel nur. „Du wirst _immer_ einsam sein.“

Danach sagte er nichts mehr und auch der Junge schwieg.  
  

~*~

 

„Hat jemand den Giftzwerg gesehen?“, fragte Tony in die Runde, nachdem sich die Avengers zu einem reichlich späten Abendessen in der Küche versammelt hatten. Tony hatte Loki am späten Nachmittag wieder aus seiner Werkstatt geschmissen und war danach so in seine Arbeit vertieft gewesen, dass er nicht mehr an ihn gedacht hatte.

Doch die anderen schüttelten nur die Köpfe.

„Der Junge ist schon seit Stunden auf dem Dach, Sir“, sagte JARVIS. „Genaueres kann ich leider auch nicht sagen.“

Clints Gabel verharrte auf halbem Wege zum Mund.

„Auf dem Dach?“, fragte er misstrauisch. „Wo es keine einzige Kamera gibt? – Und _keiner_ von euch ist bisher auf die Idee gekommen nachzusehen, was er dort treibt?“

Plötzlich wurde es sehr still am Tisch.

„... ich gehe schon“, meinte Steve dann und wollte gerade seinen Stuhl zurückschieben, um aufzustehen, als eine leise Stimme vom Eingang der Küche her erklang.

„Nicht nötig. Ich bin schon hier.“

Alle Augen am Tisch wandten sich Loki zu und der Junge blieb verunsichert stehen. All diese Fremden, die ihn anstarrten, ihn verurteilten... Er fühlte sich plötzlich wie ein Einzeller unter dem Mikroskop.

Das schien auch Jane einen Moment später aufzufallen, denn sie machte eine erboste Miene.

„Jetzt starrt ihn nicht so an“, sagte sie, und die anderen wandten hastig den Blick ab und konzentrierten sich wieder auf ihr Essen.

Sie schenkte dem Jungen ein Lächeln.

„Willst du mit uns essen?“, fragte sie ihn. „Neben Natasha ist noch ein Platz frei...“

Doch Loki schüttelte nur den Kopf.

„Danke, aber ich habe schon gegessen“, entgegnete er. Dann grinste er schief. „Außerdem muss ich eh ins Bett...“

„So genau musst du dich nun auch nicht an die Regel halten“, brummte Tony. „Komm schon, setz dich zu uns. Wir tun dir nichts, versprochen.“

Doch der Junge blieb stur.

„Ein andermal vielleicht“, meinte er. „Heute bin ich nur gekommen, um Thor gute Nacht zu sagen.“

Der Donnergott hob den Kopf, als er seinen Namen hörte.

Verwundert sah er zu, wie Loki an ihn herantrat und ihm kurz die Arme um den Hals schlang, um ihn zu drücken.

„Gute Nacht, Bruder“, sagte der Junge leise, dann wandte er sich ab und verließ ohne ein weiteres Wort den Raum.

Der verdutzte Ausdruck wich für die nächsten Minuten nicht von Thors Gesicht und auch die anderen schienen nicht so recht zu wissen, was sie von der ganzen Sache halten sollten.

Nur Pietro flüsterte seiner Schwester etwas ins Ohr, was Wanda zum Lachen brachte und die angespannte Stimmung wieder etwas lockerte.

„Thor, Kumpel“, sagte Tony, während die anderen allmählich wieder ihre Unterhaltungen aufnahmen, „ich hoffe, du nimmst es mir nicht übel, aber... ich werde aus deinem Bruder nicht ganz schlau.“

„Loki ist...“ Thor senkte den Blick und starrte einen Moment lang auf seine Hände, bevor er von neuem zu sprechen begann: „Ich habe Loki nicht mehr so erlebt, seitdem wir Kinder in Asgard waren.“

„Soll das heißen, er ist wieder so wie damals?“, fragte Steve. „Haben wir es tatsächlich mit dem Loki zu tun, der er war, bevor er begann, dem falschen Pfad zu folgen?“

„Es scheint so.“ Thor hob den Blick und Tony sah Tränen der Freude in seinen Augen schimmern.

Und ihm wurde plötzlich bewusst, wie sehr Thor seinen jüngeren Bruder in den letzten Jahrhunderten – wenn nicht sogar _Jahrtausenden_ – vermisst haben musste. Nach Äonen des Verrats und der ständigen Enttäuschungen hatte er nun endlich den Bruder wieder, den er als Kind so geliebt hatte, und von dem er gedacht hatte, er würde nicht mehr existieren.

Jane schienen die gleichen Gedanken durch den Kopf zu gehen, denn sie legte die Arme um Thors Schultern und drückte ihn an sich.

„Hey, ist ja gut“, sagte sie leise und strich ihm über die blonden Haare, während er das Gesicht an ihre Schulter presste. „Du hast ihn ja wieder, Thor. Du hast ihn wieder.“

Während sie mit ruhiger Stimme zu ihm sprach, spürte Tony, wie Steve unter dem Tisch nach seiner Hand griff und sie sacht drückte.

„Zweifelst du noch immer daran, dass wir das Richtige getan haben?“, fragte der andere mit einem Lächeln.

Und zum ersten Mal seit langem fiel Tony keine Antwort ein.  
  

~*~

 

Zurück in seinem Zimmer warf Loki sich auf sein Bett und machte den Fernseher an.

Während Werbung für ein Waschmittel über den Bildschirm flimmerte, flatterte die Elster neben dem Jungen auf das Bett.

„Du hast gestern gesagt, dass du lernen willst“, sagte sie. „Ich hoffe doch, an deiner Entscheidung hat sich seitdem nichts geändert...?“

Der Junge schüttelte knapp den Kopf.

„Gut“, erwiderte die Elster. „Dann stell den Ton etwas lauter, damit es nicht so auffällt, wenn du sprichst. Denn das erste, was ich dir beibringen werde, sind die Worte der Magie.“

Loki kam der Aufforderung nach und machte den Ton lauter.

„Die Worte sind das Wichtigste“, fuhr die Elster fort und hüpfte vor dem Jungen über die Matratze. „Die richtigen Worte können die Welt verändern und sogar die Realität aus den Fugen heben. Worte sind deine große Stärke; Worte sind _Macht_. – Hast du das verstanden!“

Der Junge nickte kurz.

„Hervorragend. Vielleicht bist du ja doch kein _völlig_ hoffnungsloser Fall“, spottete die Elster. Sie flatterte auf seine Schulter. „Dann werde ich dir jetzt das erste Wort beibringen – das Wort, mit dem du Illusionen erschaffen kannst. Bevor wir uns jedoch dem eigentlichen Zauber zuwenden, wirst du erst einmal die richtige Aussprache üben. Kein Zauber wird funktionieren, wenn du ihn falsch aussprichst.“

Der Junge dachte kurz nach und holte dann sein Smartphone hervor.

_Werde ich für jeden Zauber Worte brauchen?_ , tippte er.

Der Vogel gab ein heiseres Krächzen von sich, das wie ein Lachen klang.

„Du bist ein blutiger Anfänger“, erwiderte er. „Du wirst erst mal für eine sehr lange Zeit nicht ohne Worte auskommen!“

Der Junge seufzte leise, dann löschte er die erste Nachricht wieder und tippte:

_Gut. Fangen wir an. Wie lautet das erste Wort?_

Die Elster sagte es ihm.

Loki starrte sie an.

Der Vogel starrte zurück.

_Kannst du das vielleicht buchstabieren...?_ , tippte der Junge dann.  
  

~*~

 

Loki fand schnell heraus, dass es nicht _überall_ im Tower Kameras gab.

In den Bädern gab es beispielsweise keine, und als er nach einer Stunde geduldigen Übens das erste Wort endlich zur Zufriedenheit der Elster aussprechen konnte, ließ er seine Badewanne volllaufen und nahm ein langes, heißes Bad.

Während sich die Wanne mit Schaum füllte, sprach er das Wort mehrmals leise vor sich hin. Dann konzentrierte er sich auf ein bestimmtes Bild, wie die Elster es ihm zuvor beigebracht hatte, und sprach das Wort noch einmal laut und mit einem gewissen Nachdruck aus.

Eine etwa faustgroße, leuchtend blaue Kugel erschien über seiner geöffneten Handfläche. Der Junge stieß einen leisen Jubelschrei aus und warf der Elster dann einen triumphierenden Blick zu.

„Bloß nicht die Konzentration verlieren!“, ermahnte ihn der Vogel, der auf dem Rand der Badewanne hockte, jedoch nur. „Sobald deine Gedanken zu sehr abschweifen, verliert die Illusion ihre Form!“

Und tatsächlich – als der Junge sich hastig wieder der blauen Kugel zuwandte, war sie bereits zu einem unidentifizierbaren Etwas zerflossen und hatte sich einen Moment später gänzlich in Luft aufgelöst.

Doch es war ein erster Erfolg gewesen, und der Junge übte mit neuem Eifer so lange weiter, bis das Wasser in der Wanne schließlich kalt geworden und er selbst so durchgeweicht war, dass er das Gefühl hatte, seine Haut würde sich bald von seinen Knochen lösen.

Hastig kletterte er aus der Wanne und schlüpfte anschließend unter die Decke seines Bettes.

Seitdem er den Tower betreten hatte, war er nun zum ersten Mal nicht mehr völlig hilflos. Der Gedanke erfüllte ihn mit einer tiefen Zufriedenheit und nur wenige Momente später war er eingeschlafen.  
  

~*~

 

Von da an nutzte Loki jede freie Minute zum Üben. Wann immer er konnte, schlich er sich aufs Dach und arbeitete weiter an seinen Illusionen.

Sie waren selten größer als eine Orange, doch der Detailreichtum nahm dafür mit jedem neuen Konstrukt zu.

„Details sind das Wichtigste“, wurde die Elster nie müde zu predigen. „Deine Illusionen müssen realistisch genug aussehen, um deine Gegner davon zu überzeugen, dass sie tatsächlich existieren, und sie für eine Weile von dir abzulenken.“

Bereits wenige Tage nach seinem ersten Versuch in der Badewanne gelang es dem Jungen, eine Kröte einmal quer über das Dach hüpfen zu lassen. Mit ihrer warzigen Haut und ihrem dumpfen Gequake wirkte sie so überzeugend, dass Jane vor Schreck ein Bein hochzog, als sie das Dach betrat.

Hastig ließ der Junge die Kröte mit einer Handbewegung vom Dachrand springen.

„Wo kam die denn plötzlich her?“, fragte Jane überrascht, doch der Junge war klug genug, nicht darauf zu antworten, sondern setzte nur eine unschuldige Miene auf.

„Hey, Jane“, sagte er dann.

„Hey“, entgegnete sie und setzte sich neben Loki im Schneidersitz auf den Kiesbelag des Dachs. „Du verbringst ganz schön viel Zeit hier oben.“

Der Junge zuckte mit den Schultern. „Die anderen scheinen mich nicht sonderlich zu vermissen.“

„Das ist nicht wahr“, erwiderte Jane leise und strich sich eine Strähne hinter das Ohr. „Dein Bruder macht sich Sorgen um dich. Und Tony überlegt schon seit einer Weile, ob er hier oben Kameras installieren soll, weil er sich fragt, was du den ganzen Tag lang hier machst. Wenn er das tut, hättest du keinen Ort mehr, an dem du ungestört sein kannst.“

Der Junge sah sie panisch an. „Aber ich _will_ nicht zurück zu den anderen. Ich will nicht den ganzen Tag lang angestarrt werden, wie eine Laborratte, und mir ständig ihre Kommentare anhören!“

Sie schüttelte den Kopf. „Jetzt tust du ihnen Unrecht“, meinte sie. „Ich weiß, dass diese ganze Situation nicht leicht für dich ist, aber du solltest ihnen wenigstens eine Chance geben.“

Sie lächelte. „Du hast _mir_ immerhin eine Chance gegeben.“

Loki klappte hilflos den Mund auf und zu.

„Ja, aber...“

‚Du bist _anders!_ ‘, wollte er rufen.

Bis ihm plötzlich einfiel, dass das nicht stimmte, nicht wirklich. Auch Jane hatte damals die dunkle Seite an ihm kennengelernt und sie hatte trotzdem beschlossen, weiterhin mit ihm zu reden. Weil sie mehr in ihm sah, als das Monster, das er früher einmal gewesen war.

Er ließ den Kopf hängen.

„Ich werde es versuchen“, murmelte er.

„Du wirst das schon packen“, meinte Jane und legte dem Jungen eine Hand auf die Schulter. „Du bist stark, Loki, du wirst dich schon gegen sie durchsetzen.“

Sie lächelte. „Und wenn dir doch einmal alles zu viel wird, kannst du mich jederzeit anrufen.“

Er sah sie überrascht an. „Was meinst du damit?“

Jane seufzte. „Ich fliege morgen zurück nach Mexiko“, erklärte sie. „Die Arbeit ruft und meine Messungen erledigen sich leider nicht von selbst.“

„Du gehst...?“, fragte der Junge leise.

„Ja. Aber ich werde wiederkommen“, erwiderte Jane in dem Versuch, ihn zu trösten.

„Allerdings nicht vor Herbst, befürchte ich“, fuhr sie fort. „Ich habe wirklich sehr viel Arbeit vor mir und es wird Ewigkeiten dauern, die ganzen Daten zu erfassen und auszuwerten.“

Loki überlegte einen Moment lang, ob er sie bitten sollte, zu bleiben. Doch er wusste auch, dass dies nichts an Janes Entschluss, zurück nach Mexiko zu gehen und dort weiter ihre Forschungen zu betreiben, ändern würde... und außerdem wäre es egoistisch und kindisch von ihm.

Und er war schließlich kein Kind mehr.

Darum nickte er nur und zwang sich zu einem Lächeln.

„Dann wünsche ich dir eine gute Reise und viel Erfolg“, sagte er – und machte ein überraschtes Gesicht, als Jane ihn in eine kurze, aber feste Umarmung zog.

„Pass gut auf deinen Bruder für mich auf“, sagte sie dann und grinste. „Du weiß ja, wie er manchmal ist...“

„Versprochen“, nickte er und erwiderte das Grinsen.

Und das war das letzte Mal, dass sie miteinander sprachen, bevor Jane am nächsten Morgen in ihr Flugzeug stieg.

„Ich verstehe nicht, wieso du so trübsinnig bist“, sagte die Elster später am Abend, als Loki wieder in seinem Zimmer war.

„Nein“, flüsterte der Junge, der sich in der Dunkelheit auf seinem Bett zusammengerollt hatte. „Warum solltest du auch.“

„Du brauchst ihre Hilfe nicht“, fuhr der Vogel unbarmherzig fort. „Du bist jetzt schon mächtiger, als-“

„Sei still“, entgegnete der Junge. „Sei einfach nur still.“

Und zum ersten Mal kam die Elster seiner Bitte nach.  
  

~*~

 

Loki beschloss am nächsten Tag, Janes Ratschlag zu befolgen und in Zukunft mehr Zeit mit den Avengers zu verbringen. Wenn er schon mit ihnen zusammenleben musste, dann wollte er wenigstens wissen, mit wem er es zu tun hatte.

Zuerst galt es jedoch, die interne Struktur des Teams zu verstehen.

Steve und Tony standen zweifellos an der Spitze; von ihnen ging alles andere aus, das erkannte Loki schnell. Dass sie außerdem mehr als nur Freunde waren, hatte der Junge bereits am zweiten Tag gemerkt, doch es kümmerte ihn nicht besonders. Ihn interessierte nur, dass die beiden bereit waren, für den jeweils anderen alles zu opfern, ein Fakt, der sich in späteren Konflikten vielleicht noch als wichtig erweisen würde.

Nach ihnen kamen Bruce, Clint, Natasha und Thor, die innerhalb des Teams allein schon deshalb hohes Ansehen besaßen, weil sie am längsten mit dabei waren. Es dauerte mehr als eine Woche, bis Loki merkte, dass auch die Beziehung zwischen Clint und Natasha intimer war, als er anfangs gedacht hatte, da die beiden ihre Zuneigung füreinander sehr viel subtiler zeigten, als Tony und der Captain. Auch hatte sie keinen großen Einfluss auf ihre Urteilsfähigkeit, was Loki ebenfalls als interessanten Fakt verbuchte.

Banner konnte er absolut nicht einschätzen, und das halbherzige Lächeln, das er dem Jungen schenkte, wann immer er ihn sah, verwirrte Loki nur. Doch von den anderen erfuhr er, dass in Bruce stetig zwei Persönlichkeiten um die Vorherrschaft kämpften – und wie sich _das_ anfühlte, konnte der Junge aus eigener Erfahrung sagen.

Thor war der einzige im Team, der ihm voll und ganz vertraute, und der immer ein Lächeln und eine warme Umarmung für ihn übrig hatte, wenn Loki sie brauchte. Der Junge bedauerte es sehr, dass er sich nicht an ihre gemeinsame Vergangenheit erinnern konnte, doch er fühlte sich bei dem anderen stets sicher und geborgen, und wann immer ihm alles zu viel wurde, leistete er seinem Bruder Gesellschaft.

Hank Pym war ein Genie, aber er war auch nicht besonders sozial, und jedes Mal, wenn sich der Junge in der Nähe seiner Labore herumtrieb, scheuchte der andere ihn wieder davon.

Hanks Freundin Janet war da sehr viel offener, und ähnlich wie Jane sah sie in dem Jungen keine Bedrohung. Wenn sie Hank nicht gerade bei seiner Laborarbeit half, designte sie Kleider oder neue, bessere Kostüme für die Mitglieder des Teams. Nie verließen sie der Optimismus und die gute Laune, und alle im Team mochten sie.

Carol stammte wie Steve vom Militär und sie bewahrte selbst in schwierigen Situationen immer einen kühlen Kopf. Tony und Steve schätzten ihre Objektivität und ihren klugen Rat, und wandten sich oft an sie, wenn wichtige Entscheidungen getroffen werden mussten.

Die Zwillinge verstanden sich recht gut mit den meisten Mitgliedern des Teams. Dennoch blieben sie am liebsten für sich, und obwohl Loki Pietro und Wanda nicht sonderlich mochte, fühlte er sich mit ihnen am ehesten verbunden, denn als Mutanten hatten die Geschwister einen Sonderstatus inne und bildeten stets ihre eigene Fraktion.

Als letztes Mitglied im Team war da noch Luke Cage, ein großer, wortkarger Afroamerikaner mit einem sehr eigenen Humor. Loki wurde nicht schlau aus ihm, doch wenigstens behandelte Luke ihn nicht mit dem gleichen Misstrauen, wie Tony und die anderen, und er störte sich auch nicht an der Anwesenheit des Jungen, solange Loki nur still war.

Und dann waren da noch die anderen, Leute wie Sam oder Spider-Man, die zum erweiterten Team der Avengers gehörten, aber nicht im Tower lebten. Mindestens einmal am Tag kam einer von ihnen vorbei, um den anderen Gesellschaft zu leisten und Neuigkeiten auszutauschen, und nach ein paar Tagen kannte Loki bereits die meisten von ihnen.

Sie alle behandelten Loki anfangs mit einer gewissen Zurückhaltung, doch der Junge gab sich alle Mühe, so unschuldig und harmlos wie möglich zu wirken, und bald gewöhnten sie sich an seine Anwesenheit.  
 

Loki beherzigte zudem Steves Ratschlag und bat um Hilfe, wann immer er sie brauchte.

Er fragte Tony nach der Handhabung aller möglichen technischen Geräte im Tower, wann immer er damit nicht klarkam, und der andere war nur zu gerne bereit, sie ihm zu erklären. Wenn Janet zum Shoppen in die Stadt ging, fragte er sie hin und wieder, ob sie ihm etwas mitbringen konnte, und sie erfüllte ihm seinen Wunsch nur zu bereitwillig. Er schluckte sogar seinen Stolz hinunter und bat Pietro mehrmals darum, ihm Gegenstände zu geben, die auf so hohen Regalen oder Schränken standen, dass er sie ohne Hilfe nicht erreicht hätte, und er stellte schnell fest, dass der junge Mann ihm nur allzu gerne half.

Loki übertrieb es nie mit seinen Bitten, er fragte immer nur dann um Hilfe, wenn er sonst keine andere Möglichkeit sah, da er nicht den Eindruck erwecken wollte, er würde nicht auch allein klarkommen. Doch es gab den anderen dennoch das Gefühl, von ihm gebraucht zu werden, was sie sehr für ihn einnahm.  
  

~*~

 

Nur Clint misstraute ihm weiterhin, und er machte dem Jungen gegenüber auch kein Geheimnis daraus.

„Ich weiß, was du tust“, sagte er eines Tages, als Loki auf einer der Bänke am Rand der Trainingsarena saß und Steve und Wanda beim Sparring zusah.

Der Junge hob den Kopf und sah zu Clint hinüber, der wenige Meter entfernt an der Wand lehnte.

„Was tue ich denn?“, fragte er.

„Du manipulierst alle um dich herum, dich zu mögen“, erklärte der Bogenschütze mit leiser Stimme. Sein Blick wich dabei nicht von dem Übungskampf. „Vielleicht tust du es unbewusst, vielleicht auch in voller Absicht, das kann ich nicht sagen. Aber Fakt ist, du _tust_ es. Und ich kann dir eines versprechen – bei mir wirst du damit keinen Erfolg haben.“

Der Junge hob eine Augenbraue.

„Was weißt _du_ über das Manipulieren von anderen?“, konnte er sich nicht verkneifen zu fragen.

„Ich arbeite für SHIELD“, entgegnete Clint nur. „Ich weiß _alles_ über das Manipulieren von anderen.“

Er warf Loki einen Blick zu. „Und ich werde dich im Auge behalten, Kleiner, darauf kannst du Gift nehmen.“

Dann stieß er sich von der Wand ab und verließ die Arena.

Der Junge starrte ihm nach, während sich die Elster auf seiner Schulter das Gefieder putzte.

„Er ist klüger, als ich dachte“, meinte der Vogel. „Du solltest dich vor ihm in Acht nehmen.“

„Stimmt es, was er gesagt hat?“, fragte der Junge leise. „Manipuliere ich sie wirklich?“

Der Vogel lachte ein krächzendes Lachen.

„Sag bloß nicht, das ist dir bisher noch nicht aufgefallen“, erwiderte er. „ _Natürlich_ manipulierst du sie. Und das so geschickt, dass der Großteil von ihnen es nicht einmal merkt. Ich _selbst_ hätte es nicht besser machen können.“

„Aber... aber das war überhaupt nicht meine _Absicht_ “, flüsterte der Junge. „Ich will einfach nur, dass sie mich mögen.“

„Du bist der Gott der Lügen“, entgegnete die Elster. „Andere zu manipulieren liegt nun mal in deiner Natur.“

Der Junge ballte die Hände zu Fäusten und erhob sich ruckartig. Ohne den Kämpfenden weiter Beachtung zu schenken, kehrte er in sein Zimmer zurück und schaltete den Fernseher an.

„Willst du sagen, dass sich an meiner Natur nie etwas ändern wird, egal, was ich auch tue?“, fragte er leise, nachdem er sich bäuchlings auf das Bett gelegt hatte, das Kinn in die Hände gestützt.

„Ich will nur sagen, dass du klüger bist, als der Rest, und dir dessen auch bewusst bist“, sagte die Elster ruhig. „Und früher oder später wirst du etwas tun, was sie dazu bringen wird, dir zu misstrauen, auch wenn das in dem Moment vielleicht nicht in deiner Absicht liegt. – Glaub mir, ich spreche aus Erfahrung. _Jahrtausenden_ von Erfahrung. Du bist Loki – und niemand wird das je vergessen.“

„Und wenn es dieses Mal anders wird?“, entgegnete der Junge aufgebracht. „Ich will nicht zu dem werden, was du damals warst. Ich will nicht deine Fehler machen, sondern zu jemandem werden, dem sie blind vertrauen können!“

„Dann viel Glück damit“, sagte der Vogel. „Wer weiß... vielleicht schaffst du es ja tatsächlich, aus dem Teufelskreis auszubrechen.“

Und es lag ausnahmsweise mal kein Spott in seiner Stimme.  
 

Am Abend brachte die Elster ihm das nächste Wort der Magie bei.

„Mit dem Gebrauch dieses Wortes musst du _sehr_ vorsichtig umgehen!“, ermahnte ihn der Vogel. „Mit Teleportation ist nicht zu spaßen, und gerade am Anfang besteht immer die Gefahr, dass du dich versehentlich in eine Wand oder sogar in eine andere Person hineinteleportierst, und glaub mir – _die_ Schmerzen ist diese Erfahrung gewiss nicht wert.“

Die Elster hüpfte auf den Fußboden hinunter.

„Außerdem kannst du das Teleportieren im Turm eh nicht praktizieren. Der abrupte Ortswechsel deines Peilsenders würde zu viel Aufmerksamkeit erregen. Du kannst dich höchstens über minimale Distanzen teleportieren, nicht mehr als ein oder zwei Meter. Wir werden es morgen auf dem Dach kurz üben, den Rest musst du allein hinkriegen, wenn es mal ernst werden sollte.“

Der Junge nickte. Dann schwang er die Beine vom Bett und ging ins Bad, um sich Wasser einzulassen. Es war an den letzten Abenden eine Art Tradition für ihn geworden, ein langes Bad zu nehmen und dabei weiter an seinen Illusionen zu arbeiten. Mittlerweile konnte er Objekte von der Größe einer Katze schaffen, und einmal war es ihm sogar gelungen, ein Baby herbeizuzaubern – das er jedoch sofort wieder hatte verschwinden lassen, als es plötzlich überraschend zu weinen begonnen hatte.

Die Illusionen hatten mittlerweile auch länger Bestand, als noch zu Beginn. Hatte er am Anfang eine Illusion nur ein oder zwei Minuten lang aufrechterhalten können, umgaben sie ihn nun sogar manchmal für die Dauer seines Bades.

Einmal hatte er einundzwanzig individuelle Mäuse geschaffen, die auf den Kacheln und auf dem Rand der Badewanne hin- und hergerannt waren. Allerdings hatten sie sich bald wieder aufgelöst, denn es war einfach zu anstrengend, auf Dauer so viele einzelne Illusionen aufrechtzuerhalten.

„Du kommst schon noch dahin“, hatte die Elster danach gesagt. „Hab nur Geduld. Bald wirst du Dinge erschaffen können, von denen du jetzt noch nicht mal zu _träumen_ wagst.“

Seine neu- oder vielmehr _wieder_ entdeckte Macht war gleichzeitig aufregend und beängstigend, und Loki fragte sich, wann er den Punkt erreichen würde, an dem er die anderen in sein Geheimnis einweihen musste, weil seine Kräfte zu groß geworden waren, um sie länger zu verheimlichen.

Noch konnte er die Zauberei vor den Avengers verbergen – doch wie lange noch...?  
  

~*~

 

Als Loki am nächsten Morgen in die Küche ging, hatte sich das halbe Team vor dem Fernseher versammelt und verfolgte angespannt die Nachrichten.

„Was ist los?“, fragte Tony, der nur wenig später den Raum betrat, während Loki noch versuchte, auf Zehenspitzen über Carols Schulter hinweg einen Blick auf den Bildschirm zu erhaschen. „Was macht ihr alle vor dem Fernseher?“

Wanda wandte sich mit blassem Gesicht zu Tony herum und Loki sah, dass sie und Pietro sich an den Händen hielten wie verängstigte Kinder.

„In der Innenstadt ist eine Bombe hochgegangen“, sagte sie leise und mit Furcht in der Stimme. „Sie sagen, es waren Mutanten...“

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Der Ausschnitt aus der "Bastelanleitung für eine Atombombe" am Kapitelanfang stammt von [dieser](http://www.familie-ahlers.de/witze/atombombe.html) Seite. :)


	4. The Mutant Problem

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ... so viel zu regelmäßigen Updates. Daraus wurde ja mal nichts. *hust*  
>  Ich habe keine Entschuldigung für diese lange Pause, und es tut mir unglaublich leid, dass ihr so lange auf das nächste Kapitel warten musstet. Ich habe erst vor ein paar Wochen überhaupt wieder damit angefangen, weiter an meinen Geschichten zu arbeiten und mich wieder in dieses Universum reinzufinden.

_  
The X-Gene: _

_Mutants mark the next step in human evolution, commonly referred to as Homo Superior. Unlike other super-human powers, mutation originates at conception as a result of the presence of a particular gene known as the X-Gene (a.k.a. the X-Factor or mutant gene). Mutant powers generally manifest around puberty, but can be catalyzed during periods of heightened emotional or physical stress. Often times, some superhumans are erroneously referred to as mutants because of unique genetic structure and/or their powers were evident at birth._

  
 

~*~

  
Minutenlang wagte niemand es, die Augen vom Bildschirm zu nehmen, und entsetzt verfolgten die Avengers den Bericht. Den Reportern zufolge war die Bombe mitten in einem Café hochgegangen und hatte mehr als ein Dutzend Menschen das Leben gekostet, sowie weitere vierzig Personen verletzt, als durch die Druckwelle der Explosion die komplette Vorderfront des Geschäfts auf die Straße hinausgeschleudert worden war.

Der durch die Bombe verursachte Brand war zum Glück schnell gelöscht worden und nun begann die Suche nach Überlebenden.

_Anschlag in New York_ , so lauteten die Worte, die immer wieder über den Bildschirm flimmerten, gefolgt von: _Neue Bedrohung durch Mutanten?_

„Was für eine Katastrophe“, murmelte Tony, während er die Nachrichten verfolgte. „Welcher Idiot auch immer das Wort Mutanten in den Mund genommen hat-...“

Er beendete den Satz nicht.

Doch Steve, der neben ihm stand, schien seinen Gedankengang zu erraten, und er nickte und fragte dann in den Raum: „Wie lange läuft das schon?“

„Fünf, maximal zehn Minuten“, antwortete Natasha leise.

„Worauf warten wir dann noch?“ Steve pochte energisch mit den Fingerknöcheln auf den Küchentisch und die anderen zuckten zusammen. „Hört zu, Avengers! Es ist noch nicht zu spät, um bei den Bergungsarbeiten zu helfen, also hoch mit euch und macht euch fertig! Wir treffen uns in fünf Minuten am Quinjet!“

Nach und nach kam Leben ins Team, und eilig verließen die Anwesenden den Raum, um ihre Ausrüstung zusammenzusammeln.

Loki saß derweil mit baumelnden Beinen auf der Kante vom Küchentisch, den Blick weiterhin auf den Fernseher gerichtet. Vor ihm saßen die Zwillinge und starrten ebenfalls stumm auf den Bildschirm, auf dem immer wieder neue Bilder des Unglücks zu sehen waren. Sie hielten sich noch immer an den Händen, als wäre es das einzige, was ihnen in diesem Moment Kraft geben würde.

„Pietro“, hörte er auf einmal die Stimme von Captain America, als dieser an ihm vorbei auf die Geschwister zuging. „Wanda.“

Steve zog sich einen Stuhl heran und setzte sich zu den Zwillingen.

„Es tut mir leid“, sagte er leise und musterte die Geschwister mit besorgter Miene. „Diese Sache muss schmerzhaft für euch sein. Aber ich muss euch dennoch fragen: wäre es möglich, dass Magneto für den Anschlag verantwortlich ist?“

Die Zwillinge wechselten einen langen Blick und Loki entging die Angst in ihren Augen nicht.

„Es ist nicht unmöglich“, antwortete Wanda nach einer Weile.

„Aber unwahrscheinlich“, fügte Pietro hinzu. „Ein Anschlag wie dieser ist nicht sein Stil, er würde nie auf so profane Weise seine Macht demonstrieren. Er bevorzugt es eher, bei solchen Dingen selbst anwesend zu sein und im Mittelpunkt zu stehen, damit die ganze _Welt_ weiß, dass er dafür verantwortlich ist.“

Die Elster auf Lokis Schulter gab ein leises Krächzen von sich, das Loki mittlerweile als Lachen zu identifizieren wusste.

„Diesen Magneto würde ich gerne mal näher kennenlernen“, meinte sie.

„Sei still“, flüsterte der Junge und konzentrierte sich wieder auf das Gespräch, während er sich gleichzeitig bemühte so auszusehen, als würde er weiterhin eifrig die Nachrichten verfolgen.

„Ihr würdet ihn also als Verantwortlichen ausschließen“, sagte Steve.

Wieder tauschten die Zwillinge einen Blick.

„Nicht _gänzlich_ “, entgegnete Wanda. „Aber wir glauben einfach nicht, dass er es war.“

„Er könnte den Vorfall allerdings zum Anlass nehmen, seinerseits einen Angriff auf die Menschen zu starten, sollten sie nun damit beginnen, sich gegen die Mutanten wenden“, meinte Pietro.

Steve nickte mit düsterer Miene. „Die Befürchtung habe ich auch, und ich bete, dass es keine Übergriffe auf Mutanten gibt. Eine Hexenjagd ist das letzte, was wir jetzt gebrauchen können, denn wie du schon sagtest – sie würde Magneto nur einen Grund zum Gegenangriff geben.“

Er sah von einem der Zwillinge zum anderen.

„Hört zu“, sagte Steve leise, „wenn ihr euch bei der Sache unwohl fühlt und lieber hierbleiben wollt, dann kann ich das völlig verstehen...“

„Unsinn“, entgegnete Pietro und schüttelte vehement den Kopf. Ein harter Ausdruck lag in seinen Augen. „Wir lassen uns von so etwas nicht einschüchtern. Wir kommen mit!“

Wanda stimmte ihrem Bruder zu.

„Pietro hat Recht“, meinte sie, bevor sie zu Steve aufsah und seinen Blick fest erwiderte. „Wenn wir hierbleiben, würde das nur den Eindruck erwecken, als würden wir uns schuldig fühlen oder gar etwas mit dieser Sache zu tun haben, und das können wir nicht zulassen. – Wir sind dabei.“

Steve nickte. „Okay. Ich respektiere euren Wunsch und vertraue eurem Urteil. – Wir sehen uns dann am Quinjet!“

Daraufhin verließen die Zwillinge die Küche, um sich ebenfalls auf den Einsatz vorzubereiten. Steve wollte gerade den Fernseher ausschalten, als Loki zögernd das Wort ergriff.

„Kann ich auch mitkommen?“, fragte er.

Der andere hielt inne und sah ihn einen Moment lang überrascht an.

„Ich mache auch keine Dummheiten“, fügte der Junge hastig hinzu. „Ich will nur helfen, ehrlich!“

Steve ließ die Fernbedienung sinken und seufzte.

„Ich zweifle nicht an deiner Aufrichtigkeit“, entgegnete er, „aber das ist nicht der richtige Ort für ein Kind, Loki. Wenn du im Vollbesitz deiner Kräfte wärst, wäre das vielleicht noch etwas anderes, aber in deinem jetzigen...“ Er machte eine vage Geste. „... _Zustand_ kann ich das Risiko nicht eingehen. Wir können uns nicht um die Bergung der Verletzten kümmern und gleichzeitig auf dich aufpassen, so leid es mir auch tut. – Ein andermal, versprochen.“

Loki senkte entmutigt den Kopf.

„Ich verstehe“, meinte er leise. Es war nicht so, als hätte er nicht vorher schon mit dieser Antwort gerechnet, doch es war zumindest einen Versuch wert gewesen.

Er zwang sich zu einem Lächeln und sah auf. „Viel Erfolg bei den Rettungsarbeiten.“

Steve erwiderte das Lächeln.

„Danke.“ Er wandte sich ab. „Wir sehen uns später.“

Mit diesen Worten war auch er verschwunden und der Junge stand allein in der Küche.

Allerdings nicht für lange, denn kurz darauf trat Clint in den Raum, einen finsteren Ausdruck auf dem Gesicht.

Loki starrte ihn an.

„Cap meint, dass einer von uns hierblieben und im Tower nach dem Rechten sehen sollte, für den Fall, dass jemand es auch auf die Avengers abgesehen hat“, erklärte Clint. „Mit anderen Worten: sieht aus, als wäre ich dein Babysitter für heute.“

„Und deine Begeisterung ist grenzenlos“, kommentierte der Junge spitz. Er wusste, wie wenig der andere ihn ausstehen konnte, und konnte der Versuchung nicht widerstehen, ihm auf den Leim zu gehen.

„Halt den Mund.“ Clint verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust. „Und komm vom Küchentisch runter...“

„Warum?“, protestierte der Junge. „Du sitzt auch immer auf dem Tisch!“

„... und _hör auf, mir ständig zu widersprechen_ , sondern tu einfach, was ich dir sage, okay?“, fuhr Clint ungerührt fort. „Dann klappt es vielleicht eines Tages auch mit uns beiden.“

„Wer’s glaubt...“, murmelte Loki, rutschte aber gehorsam von der Tischkante und trat dann auf das große Panoramafenster zu.

Die Rauchsäule von der Explosion war vom Tower aus zu sehen, und er konnte durch die Scheibe gedämpft die Sirenen von Polizei und Löschfahrzeugen hören.

Wenige Minuten später flog Tony in seiner Rüstung am Fenster vorbei, gefolgt von Carol, Thor und Janet. Der Rest folgte ihnen mit dem Quinjet, und nach wenigen Augenblicken waren sie zwischen den Hochhäusern verschwunden.

Clint sah ihnen mit beinahe sehnsüchtigem Blick nach.

„Es tut weh, wenn man zurückgelassen wird, was“, meinte Loki beiläufig, während er die Spiegelung des anderen im Fenster betrachtete.

Clint machte den Mund auf, um eine scharfe Erwiderung von sich zu geben, aber als er Lokis verletzten Blick bemerkte, schien er es sich anders zu überlegen, und klappte ihn wieder zu.

„Stell einfach keinen Unsinn an, okay?“, brummte er, dann wandte er sich ab und verließ die Küche, vermutlich, um es sich im Wohnzimmer vor dem großen Flachbildfernseher gemütlich zu machen und weiter die Nachrichten zu verfolgen.

Loki legte den Kopf schief und dachte für einen Moment ernsthaft darüber nach, sich zu ihm zu gesellen, doch dann überlegte er es sich anders und ging zum Ende des Flurs, um von dort die Leiter zum Dach hinaufzuklettern.

„Kluge Entscheidung“, meinte die Elster.

„Warum sollte ich mich auch bemühen?“, fragte der Junge. „Er traut mir sowieso nicht.“

„Vergiss ihn, er ist nicht wichtig“, entgegnete der Vogel und hüpfte von seiner Schulter auf den Kiesboden hinunter. „Du solltest besser die Gelegenheit nutzen und weiter üben.“

Folgsam setzte sich Loki im Schneidersitz auf den Boden und legte die Hände auf seine Knie.

Die Elster hüpfte über den Kies ein paar Meter von ihm weg und sah ihn dann an.

„Du kennst das Wort“, sagte sie. „Und ich denke, ich habe dich lang und breit über die Nebenwirkungen belehrt. Also enttäusche mich ja nicht!“

Der Junge verdreht die Augen, doch er erwiderte nichts, sondern konzentrierte sich stattdessen auf den Zauber. Sein Herz klopfte ihm bis zum Halse, als er sich das Wort in Erinnerung rief – wenn er einen Fehler machte und über das Ziel hinausschoss, würde er vom Dach fallen, und ob Gott oder nicht, er war sich nicht sicher, ob er einen solchen Sturz in diesem schwachen Körper überleben würde.

Er hielt einen Moment lang den Atem an und starrte auf den Punkt, an den er sich teleportieren wollte. Dann atmete er langsam aus und sagte:

„ᚱᛃᛖᚱᛞᚹᚱᛒᚱ!“

Für einen Augenblick war ihm, als würde sich sein Inneres nach außen kehren, und eine schreckliche Übelkeit erfasste ihn. Dann hatte er plötzlich das Gefühl, als würde in seinem Kopf ein Gummiband zurückschnappen, und einen Wimpernschlag später fand er sich auf einmal zwei Meter von seiner ursprünglichen Position – und einen halben Meter über dem Boden – entfernt wieder.

„... oh“, war alles, was der Junge herausbrachte, bevor er unsanft rücklings im Kies landete. Der Aufprall trieb ihm die Luft aus den Lungen und mit einem leisen Ächzen dreht er sich zur Seite.

Die Elster gab ein missbilligendes Krächzen von sich.

„Na ja“, meinte sie kritisch. „Nicht sehr elegant. Aber das war beim ersten Versuch wohl auch nicht anders zu erwarten.“

Doch Loki beachtete sie nicht, sondern sah nur mit glückseligem Lächeln zum Himmel hinauf und lachte.

Er konnte sich teleportieren.  
 

~*~

 

Von seinem ersten Erfolg angespornt, übte er den Zauber eifrig für die nächsten zwei Stunden weiter. Die Übelkeit ließ mit der Zeit nach, während die Präzision, mit der er sich teleportierte, sichtlich zunahm. Sein Erfolg schien selbst die Elster, die sonst nie müde wurde, sich über seine Fehlschläge zu beschweren, zufriedenzustellen, und schließlich gönnte Loki sich eine Pause, ausgelaugt und erschöpft nach der stundenlangen, intensiven Anwendung seiner Magie.

Wieder zurück in der Küche war er gerade dabei, eine Saftflasche an die Lippen zu setzen, als Clint in den Raum gestürmt kam und ihn an den Schultern packte.

„Was hast du mit JARVIS gemacht?“, fuhr er den Jungen an und schüttelte ihn unsanft, so dass der Saft über Lokis Kinn und T-Shirt tropfte.

Loki wischte sich mit dem Handrücken über das nasse Kinn, bevor er Clints Hände verärgert beiseite schlug.

„Ich habe keine Ahnung, wovon du redest!“, erwiderte er wütend. „Ich habe nichts getan!“

„Wieso antwortet er mir dann nicht?“, fragte Clint aufgebracht und sah zur Decke empor. „Seit einer halben Stunde schon reagiert er nicht mehr auf meine Anfragen. – JARVIS!“, rief er. „ _JARVIS!_ Verdammt noch mal, melde dich endlich!“

Sie warteten wortlos eine Minute lang auf eine Antwort, doch abgesehen vom leisen Rauschen der Klimaanlage und dem gedämpften Straßenlärm war nichts zu hören. Loki runzelte die Stirn und sah seinerseits zur Decke empor.

„JARVIS, wie spät ist es?“, fragte er.

Wieder keine Antwort.

Der Junge und Clint sahen sich zeitgleich an und Loki entdeckte in den Augen des anderen die gleiche Sorge, die sich auch in ihm langsam ausbreitete.

„Verdammt, was ist bloß jetzt schon wieder passiert?“, murmelte Clint.

„‚Wieder‘?“, fragte Loki. „Was soll das heißen – _wieder?_ Ist das etwa schon mal passiert?“

„Ruhe“, sagte Clint und holte sein Handy aus der Tasche, um eilig eine Nummer einzutippen.

„Sollten wir nicht erst mal herausfinden, was los ist, bevor wir die anderen-?“, wollte Loki fragen, doch Clint gab ihm mit einer rüden Geste zu verstehen, dass er die Klappe halten sollte. Einen Moment später weiteten sich seine Augen jedoch und er starrte ungläubig auf das Display seines Smartphones.

„Was soll das heißen, ‚kein Empfang‘?“, sagte er zu dem Handy. „Wir sind hier mitten in New York City, verdammt noch mal!“

Loki holte sein eigenes Smartphone hervor, doch auch ihm wurde angezeigt, dass er keine Netzverbindung hatte.

„Oh, ich bringe Stark _um!_ “, fluchte Clint und verließ die Küche. Eilig rannte Loki ihm nach. „Wenn er auch dieses Mal wieder dahintersteckt...!“

Weiter kam er nicht, denn plötzlich begann der Fußboden unter ihnen sacht zu vibrieren und ein leises, aber konstantes Rumpeln war zu hören.

„Was zum-?“

Dann ging plötzlich der Feueralarm los, und sie mussten sich die Hände auf die Ohren pressen, so laut war das Heulen der Sirene.

„Was ist das?“, schrie Loki über den Lärm hinweg. „Was passiert jetzt?“

Clint machte sich gar nicht erst die Mühe, auf seine Fragen zu antworten, sondern bedeutete dem Jungen nur, ihm zu folgen, und sie liefen ins Wohnzimmer und von dort auf den Balkon hinaus. Das Rumpeln wurde lauter und die Wände erzitterten, als an der Außenfassade des Towers nur wenige Meter über ihren Köpfen die Steinplatten zurückfuhren und ein halbes Dutzend baumstammdicker Schächte freilegten.

Loki starrte sie überrascht an, aber Clint schien sich ihr Zweck sofort zu erschließen. Er packte den Jungen am Arm und zog ihn zurück ins Wohnzimmer und in den Schutz des Bartresens.

Sie kauerten sich zu Boden, die Köpfe zwischen den Knien, und hörten, wie es mehrfach laut donnerte, wobei anschließend jeweils ein heißer Wind durch den Raum wehte.

Nach dem dritten Donnern war es schließlich vorbei, und das Rumpeln ertönte erneut, als sich draußen die Schächte wieder schlossen.

Vorsichtig erhoben sich Clint und der Junge und schielten über den Tresen, auf dem leise die Whiskeygläser klirrten, während die Vibrationen langsam nachließen.

„Was um alles in der Welt war das?“, fragte Loki mit blassem Gesicht, und selbst die Elster auf seiner Schulter wirkte zerzaust und ratlos.

„Ich habe da so eine Vermutung“, meinte Clint, während er die drei Kondensstreifen anstarrte, die sich vom Tower aus über den Himmel zogen. „Und sie gefällt mir nicht...“

Seine Miene war ausdruckslos, doch in seinen Augen flackerte eine mörderische Wut und der Junge war froh, dass sie sich in diesem Moment nicht gegen ihn richtete, sondern für jemand ganz anderen reserviert war...  
 

~*~

 

„... glaube nicht, dass es Extremis war“, sagte Tony, als er und Bruce eine Stunde später aus dem Fahrstuhl traten. „Das Muster hat nicht gepasst und die Temperatur bei der Explosion war dafür bei weitem nicht hoch genug...“

Die beiden Männer trugen frische Sachen, aber sie waren offensichtlich noch nicht zum Duschen gekommen, denn sie hatten Betonstaub in den Haaren und im Gesicht.

„Aber wo war dann die Bombe?“, fragte Bruce und rieb sich müde die Augenbraue. „Wir konnten keine Überreste von ihr finden. Bleiben nur Mutanten... oder Extremis. Und ich kann mich nicht entscheiden, welches von beiden ich schlimmer finde...“

„Stark!“, rief Clint, während er ihnen entgegeneilte. „Du verdammtes _Arschloch!_ “

Tony sah ihn verdutzt an und machte einen Schritt zurück, als der andere nicht langsamer wurde.

„Hey, was-“

Weiter kam er nicht, denn Clint holte aus und schlug ihm ins Gesicht.

„ _HEY!_ “

Steve, der eben zusammen mit Carol in das Penthouse getreten war, gefolgt vom Rest der Avengers, starrte Clint fassungslos an.

„... autsch“, meinte Tony nur, der auf dem Boden saß und sich die blutende Nase hielt, während Clint mit geballter Faust über ihm stand und sichtlich Mühe hatte, sich zu beherrschen und nicht noch ein zweites Mal zuzuschlagen.

Loki hatte keine Ahnung, was vor sich ging, aber er sah dem Spektakel aus einigen Metern Entfernung mit Interesse zu.

„Was sollte das gerade?“, fuhr Steve Clint an, während Bruce neben Tony niederkniete und sein Kinn zur Seite drehte, um seine angeschwollene Nase besser betrachten zu können. „Bist du vollkommen übergeschnappt?“

„Ihr habt auch _überhaupt_ nichts gemerkt, während ihr weg wart, oder?“, entgegnete Clint aufgebracht und deutete dann anklagend mit dem Zeigefinger auf Tony.

„Der Tower ist mit gottverdammten Langstreckenraketen ausgestattet! Und drei davon haben sich vorhin verabschiedet – wohin, das kann ich nur raten, weil JARVIS nicht mehr mit uns spricht und die komplette Kommunikation geblockt wurde.“

„Sir?“, meldete sich wie auf Knopfdruck die KI zu Wort.

Clint stöhnte auf. „Oh, du willst mich doch wohl verarschen...!“

„Meine Sicherheitsprotokolle wurden vor zwei Stunden deaktiviert, Sir“, erklärte JARVIS mit der ihm üblichen Seelenruhe. „Erst vor wenigen Minuten wurden sie wieder freigeschaltet. Ich befürchte, jemand hat sich in der Zwischenzeit unbefugten Zugriff auf das interne Netzwerk des Towers verschafft und die Raketen abgeschossen, von denen Sie sprachen.“

Steve sah Tony an. „Ist das wahr? Sind wir tatsächlich im Besitz solcher Waffen?“

Absolute Stille kehrte ein, als alle Blicke im Raum sich auf Tony richteten.

Unglücklich starrte dieser zu Boden.

„Es... kann sein, dass ich vorletztes Jahr auf Nummer sicher gehen wollte, als der Tower mal wieder fast zerstört wurde“, sagte er schließlich. „Aber diese Waffen sind seitdem nie zum Einsatz gekommen und ich habe ehrlich gesagt auch einfach nicht mehr an sie gedacht.“

Er hob den Kopf und sah Steve an, und in seinen Augen flackerte etwas auf, was an Furcht grenzte.

„Bitte, Steve, glaub mir. Ich schwöre, es sind nur ein halbes Dutzend Raketen, die lediglich für den äußersten Notfall gedacht waren, sollte alles andere einmal versagen.“

Das Gesicht des anderen Mannes blieb regungslos, aber nach ein paar Sekunden nickte er schließlich und Tony atmete hörbar auf.

„Belassen wir es vorerst dabei“, meinte Steve dann. „Im Moment habe ich nur eine Frage: wie konnte sich jemand in unsere Server hacken? Ich dachte, nach der Störung im Notfallprotokoll vor ein paar Monaten hättest du sämtliche Sicherheitsprobleme beseitigt.“

Ächzend vergrub Tony das Gesicht in seinen Händen.

„Das ist ein verdammter Alptraum“, murmelte er kaum hörbar. „Warum muss nur ausgerechnet jetzt alles zusammenkommen...“

Er sah erneut zu Steve auf und es kostete ihn sichtlich Mühe weiterzusprechen.

„Es... kann sein, dass es ein, zwei Dinge gibt, die ich euch nicht erzählt habe.“

Steves Augen wurden schmal, aber er sagte kein Wort, sondern wartete darauf, dass der andere weitersprach.

„Die Übung vor ein paar Monaten, als der Tower sich automatisch komplett abgeschottet hat...?“, fuhr Tony fort. „Das war kein Fehler im Programm. Jemand hatte unser System gehackt und ganz bewusst das Notfallprotokoll ausgelöst.“

Steve wandte den Blick ab und fuhr sich mit der Hand über die Haare.

„Und du hast niemandem davon erzählt“, sagte er leise.

„... nein.“ Tonys Antwort war kaum mehr als ein Flüstern.

„Ich verstehe.“

Steves Gesicht war völlig emotionslos. Er nickte kurz, dann wandte er sich an Carol, ohne Tony weiter zu beachten.

„Wir müssen herausfinden, wohin diese Raketen verschwunden sind.“

„Ich habe auf dem Rückflug Rauch in der Bronx aufsteigen sehen“, sagte sie. „Ich glaube, es könnte eine der Raketen gewesen sein.“ Sie sah Pietro an. „Könntest du-?“

„Schon unterwegs“, meinte der junge Mann nur, und war einen Wimpernschlag später verschwunden, nicht ohne dabei das übliche Chaos zu hinterlassen.

„JARVIS, kannst du auf den S.H.I.E.L.D.-Satelliten zugreifen und herausfinden, wohin die restlichen zwei Raketen verschwunden sind?“

„Das habe ich schon getan, Sir“, erwiderte der Computer. „Wie Miss Danvers richtig vermutet hat, hat die erste Bombe die Bronx getroffen. Genauer gesagt die Silver Lounge – das ist ein Club dort, wie ich den Datenbanken entnehmen kann.“

Bei diesen Worten schnappte Wanda hörbar nach Luft.

„Und der Rest?“, fragte Steve weiter.

„Eine Rakete ist im Nordwesten von Westchester vom Radar verschwunden“, teilte JARVIS ihnen mit, „und die andere ist dreihundert Meilen nordöstlich von New York im Atlantik heruntergekommen... ich kann allerdings nicht sagen, was genau ihr Ziel war.“

Bei diesen Worten war Wanda immer blasser geworden.

„Hast du gerade Westchester gesagt?“, fragte sie und ihr besorgter Blick traf den von Steve.

„Das ist korrekt, Miss Maximoff“, erwiderte JARVIS.

„Charles wird nicht begeistert sein“, murmelte Tony, der immer noch am Boden saß.

„Nein“, stimmte Steve ihm mit steinerner Miene zu. „Schließlich haben wir ihm soeben den Krieg erklären.“  
 

~*~

 

„Ist bei euch öfters so viel los?“, fragte Loki kauend, eine Packung Schokokekse in der Hand, während er dabei zusah, wie die Teammitglieder miteinander diskutierten. Ein paar von ihnen hatten die Gelegenheit genutzt, um sich zu duschen und umzuziehen, aber keiner machte sich die Illusion, dass ihnen viel Zeit bleiben würde, bevor sie zum nächsten Einsatz aufbrachen.

Bruce, der neben ihm an der Wand lehnte, warf dem Jungen einen schiefen Blick zu.

„Du meinst zwei Bombenanschläge auf New York innerhalb von einem Tag und ein direkter Angriff auf das Hauptquartier der X-Men?“

Er schien einen Moment lang ernsthaft über diese Frage nachzudenken und schob sich schließlich mit einem schwachen Lächeln die Brille auf die Nase.

„Wir haben schon Schlimmeres erlebt“, meinte er. „Was diesen Tag allerdings nicht besser macht.“

„Hm“, machte der Junge nur, und stieß sich dann von der Wand ab, um durch das Wohnzimmer zu schlendern und den Unterhaltungen zuzuhören.

Die Bombe im Café war, wie sich mittlerweile herausgestellt hatte, nur eine Ablenkung gewesen, um die Avengers vom Tower fernzuhalten und die Raketen zu starten. Augenzeugen hatten behauptet, dass die Bombe eine _Person_ gewesen sei, die den Laden betreten und mitten im Raum explodiert war, und unter den Schaulustigen am Unglücksort hatte anschließend irgendwer die Theorie aufgestellt, dass diese Person ein Mutant mit Feuerkräften gewesen sein könnte – eine These, auf die sich die Medien nur zu bereitwillig gestürzt hatten.

Die erste Rakete, die wenige Stunden später in der Bronx heruntergekommen war, hatte die sogenannte Silver Lounge getroffen, einen Club, in dem sich, wie Wanda und Pietro erzählten, oft Mutanten trafen – vor allem jene, die mit Charles Xavier und den X-Men nichts zu tun haben wollten und lieber unter sich blieben.

„Wir waren oft dort, bevor wir uns den Avengers angeschlossen haben“, erzählte Wanda, nachdem ihr Bruder wieder zurückgekehrt war und ihnen versichert hatte, dass trotz des Kraters, der sich nun dort befand, wo zuvor noch der Club gestanden hatte, wie durch ein Wunder niemand umgekommen war, da das Gebäude um diese Uhrzeit noch leer gewesen war.

„Wir kennen viele von den Mutanten, die dort ihre Abende verbringen... und sie werden den Angriff als Anlass nehmen, um zurückzuschlagen“, fügte Pietro düster hinzu.

„Irgendwer will einen Krieg zwischen Avengers und Mutanten provozieren“, sagte Luke mit finsterem Gesicht. „Ich schwöre, wenn ich den Kerl in die Finger bekomme...!“

„Ich hoffe, wir finden ihn“, meinte die Elster auf Lokis Schulter, als der Junge weiterging. „Ich würde ihm gerne gratulieren.“

Das Telefon im Penthouse klingelte zum mittlerweile sechsten Mal, aber niemand ging ran.

Nicht nur die Presse, sondern auch die Regierung verlangte eine Stellungnahme der Avengers zu den Ereignissen, was Steve als Sprecher des Teams in eine prekäre Lage brachte – weder konnte er die Sicherheitslücke erwähnen, noch erklären, wieso im Tower Raketen gelagert wurden.

Tony und Steve hatten seit JARVIS‘ Zusammenfassung der Ereignisse kein Wort mehr miteinander gewechselt. Man merkte Steve nur zu deutlich an, wie wütend und enttäuscht er war, und Tony, der sich nicht traute, den ersten Schritt zu machen, saß mit seinem Laptop auf der Couch und starrte blicklos auf den Bildschirm. Niemand hatte in der letzten Stunde Anstalten gemacht, mit ihm zu reden.

Loki, der sich von solchen Dingen nicht abschrecken ließ, kletterte neben ihn auf das Polster.

„Keks?“, fragte er, und hielt Tony die Packung hin.

Der andere reagiert erst nicht, aber dann blinzelte er und wandte dem Jungen das Gesicht zu.

„... was?“, fragte er mit rauer Stimme.

„Ob du einen Keks willst“, wiederholte Loki geduldig und sah ihn auffordernd an.

Wie in Zeitlupe griff Tony nach einem Schokoladenkeks und steckte ihn sich in den Mund. Auch Loki nahm sich einen, und während sie beide kauten, sagte er:

„Ich verstehe, wieso du es getan hast.“

Tony starrte ihn an.

„Du hast ein Problem entdeckt und dachtest, du wärst clever genug, um es allein zu lösen“, fuhr der Junge unbeirrt fort. „Eine Herangehensweise, die ich durchaus nachvollziehen kann.“

Er sah zu seinem Bruder hinüber, der es sich in einem der Sessel bequem gemacht hatte und vor sich hindöste. Thor macht sich nicht viel aus irdischer Politik und nachdem Steve ihm erklärt hatte, dass es im Moment niemanden zu bekämpfen gab und sie den Schuldigen erst einmal ausfindig machen mussten, hatte er sich von den Diskussionen ferngehalten und nutzte die Zeit stattdessen, um ein wenig Schlaf nachzuholen.

Denn so war Thor – simpel, aber äußerst beharrlich, wenn er ein bestimmtes Ziel vor Augen hatte.

Dies war einer der seltenen Momente, in denen der Junge ihn dafür beneidete.

„Aber manchmal geht es einfach nicht allein“, schloss Loki und nahm sich einen weiteren Keks.

„Was genau willst du eigentlich von mir?“, fragte Tony und hob eine Augenbraue.

„Kekse mit dir essen, was sonst?“, erwiderte der Junge unbekümmert.

Tony machte eine Grimasse und sah dann den halben Keks in seiner Hand an, als würde er erst jetzt bemerken, dass er davon abgebissen hatte.

„Was sind das überhaupt für scheußliche Dinger?“, fragte er. „Die sind viel zu trocken.“

Loki zuckte mit den Schultern. „Keine Ahnung. Janet hat sie mir mitgebracht.“

„Diese Kekse sind nicht akzeptabel“, meinte Tony und rümpfte die Nase, bevor er die andere Hälfte auch noch aß.

„Dann kauf doch welche, die besser schmecken“, entgegnete der Junge nur.

Tonys Mund verzog sich zu einem schiefen Grinsen und die tiefen Sorgenfalten, die sich in seine Stirn gegraben hatten, glätteten sich etwas.

„Du bist ein furchtbares Kind und ich habe keine Ahnung, wieso ich überhaupt mit dir rede.“

Loki erwiderte das Grinsen und hielt ihm erneut die Packung hin.

„Keks?“, fragte er.  
 

~*~

 

„Ich liebe ihn“, sagte Steve leise.

Er hatte die Unterarme auf das Balkongeländer gestützt und sah auf die Stadt hinunter. Natasha, die neben ihm lehnte, warf ihm einen kurzen Blick zu. Außer ihnen war niemand weiter auf dem Balkon.

„Ich liebe Tony, aber manchmal treibt er mich in den _Wahnsinn_ “, fuhr Steve fort. „Ich möchte ihm so sehr vertrauen, aber immer, wenn ich denke, dass nichts mehr zwischen uns steht, entdecke ich ein weiteres Geheimnis, das er vor mir verbirgt. Dabei will ich doch nur, dass er mit mir reden kann, wenn ihn etwas bedrückt.“

Er seufzte tief und sah Natasha an. „Macht es mich zu einem egoistischen Menschen, wenn ich mehr Entgegenkommen von ihm erwarte?“

Sie hob einen Mundwinkel in der Andeutung eines Lächelns.

„Klar“, erwiderte sie. „Aber es ist ein normaler, ein _gesunder_ Egoismus. Du machst dir Sorgen um ihn und willst ihm dabei helfen, seine Probleme zu bewältigen. Jeder Mensch, der in einer Beziehung steckt, kennt dieses Gefühl.“

„Ich will ihn aber auch nicht einengen“, meinte Steve. „Ich möchte ihm nicht das Gefühl geben, dass ich ihn kontrollieren will...“

„Nun“, sagte Natasha. „Andere Paare müssen sich vermutlich eher selten mit lebensgefährlichen Sicherheitslücken und der Lagerung von Massenvernichtungswaffen im eigenen Haus herumärgern...“

Sie strich sich eine Strähne ihres roten Haares hinters Ohr.

„... aber selbst _wenn_ sie es müssten, wären sie sich vermutlich alle darüber einig, dass das ein Thema ist, über das sie schon wesentlich früher hätten reden sollen.“

Natasha legte Steve eine Hand auf den Unterarm.

„Es ist dein gutes Recht, enttäuscht von ihm zu sein, Steve“, meinte sie. „Und ich zweifle nicht daran, dass sich Tony auch sehr schlecht wegen dem fühlt, was er getan hat.“

Sie sah ihm offen in die Augen.

„Aber bei dem, was uns jetzt noch bevorstehen könnte, brauchen wir euch _beide_. Der Schaden ist bereits angerichtet, er lässt sich nicht mehr rückgängig machen. Also lass uns das Beste aus dem machen, was wir haben.“

Er nickte, dann drehte er sich um und warf einen Blick ins Wohnzimmer. Er entdeckte Tony schnell; er saß noch immer auf der Couch. Neben ihm saß Loki und sie aßen beide Kekse, wobei sie sich ab und zu misstrauische Blicke zuwarfen. Es war ein überaus absurder Anblick, musste er zugeben – aber auch einer, der ihm auf seltsame Art das Herz wärmte. Und auf einmal ließ die Wut in ihm wieder nach.

„Du hast Recht“, sagte er und sah Natasha an. „Natürlich hast du Recht. – Wir werden mit dieser Sache schon fertig werden. Danke, Nat.“

Sie drückte sacht seinen Arm und nickte ihm zu, und gemeinsam kehrten sie in das Zimmer zurück.  
 

„Wie sieht’s aus?“, fragte Steve, nachdem er und Natasha sich wieder zu den anderen gesellt hatten. „Konntet ihr Westchester schon erreichen?“

„Ich finde nichts“, sagte Tony, während seine Finger über die Tastatur seines Laptops flogen. „Keinen Anschluss ans Stromnetz, keine Funknetze in diesem Bereich, keine sonstige digitale Kommunikation... der Ort ist wie ein weißer Fleck auf der Karte, und ich kann nicht sehen, ob und wie stark die Bombe ihn getroffen hat.“

„Soll ich nachschauen?“, fragte Pietro, der unruhig vor dem großen Flachbildfernseher hin- und herlief. Seine Schwester warf ihm einen besorgten Blick zu. „Bitte, Cap, diese Unsicherheit macht mich noch verrückt...“

_Das wird nicht nötig sein._

Sämtliche Unterhaltungen im Raum erstarben mit einem Mal. Die Stimme war leise gewesen und sehr ruhig, und doch hatte sie jeder klar vernommen, als würde der Sprecher mitten unter ihnen stehen.

„Wer hat gerade gesprochen?“, fragte Janet und rieb sich fröstelnd die Oberarme.

_Zu Ihrer Rechten, Miss van Dyne._

Sie folgten der Anweisung und sahen aus dem Fenster. Ein kleines, graues Flugzeug schwebte auf der Höhe des Penthouses vor dem Tower in der Luft.

„Sir, jemand versucht, Kontakt mit uns aufzunehmen...“, teilte JARVIS ihnen mit.

„Stell ihn durch“, sagte Steve nur.

Ein kurzes Knacken drang aus den Lautsprechern, dann meldete sich eine männliche Stimme zu Wort.

„Blackbird an Avengers Tower“, tönte es. „Hört ihr mich?“

„Hallo, Blackbird“, erwiderte Steve. „Klar und deutlich.“

„Ah, Captain Rogers, Sie sind es! Wunderbar. – Hier spricht Summers.“

Eine kurze Pause folgte, während der sie gedämpft verschiedene Stimmen vernahmen, die leise miteinander debattierten.

Dann sprach Summers erneut:

„Könnt ihr uns vielleicht sagen, wo wir unseren Jet parken können? Es gibt ein paar Dinge, die wir dringend besprechen sollten...“

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Der Absatz vom Anfang zur Erklärung der X-Mutation stammt von [hier](http://www.comicvine.com/x-gene-mutant/4015-40656/). :)


End file.
